


You Never Did Get My Name

by PizzaHorse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Carmen Sandiego (Netflix), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Bonding, Breakfast, Can someone PLEASE help them realize their feelings, Canon Compliant, Chance Meetings, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Communication, Communication Failure, Cooking, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, France (Country), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Help, History, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Not Date, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Secrets, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tension, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians, Worry, knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: When Agent Julia Argent receives a note from a mysterious woman on a train, she must decide what to do with the information she’s been given.





	1. Contact

Julia Argent faced a dilemma. She sat, perched on the edge of her bed, holding a scrap of paper in one hand and a phone in the other. Etched in red lettering was a phone number, which Julia had received while on a train to India. It hadn't been difficult for her to deduce who it was from: the mysterious redhead who had sat across from her for only a few moments, who had declined to reveal her name.

Only after she had disappeared into the adjacent car did Julia realize she had been face to face with the infamous Carmen Sandiego. To be fair, she wasn't in her signature red hat and coat, and Julia had never seen her up close, but looking back there were clues. Little tells she should have picked up on, if only she hadn't been so  _enamored_  by the admittedly attractive woman who had asked to sit with her.

Of course, it was only a suspicion, which was all but confirmed when she found her work partner Chase handcuffed to a train seat and he proclaimed that Carmen was indeed present. Moments later, she discovered the Magna Carta, placed neatly at the same table where she and the now not-so-mysterious woman had had a brief conversation. Among the pages of the Magna Carta, placed gently at the bottom of the storage tube, was a small folded piece of paper.

She knew she should have immediately shown it to Chase, or at least the Chief, but something urged her to slip it into her pocket and keep it a secret for the time being. Perhaps it was because she knew it wouldn't do them any good. With how elusive Carmen was in person, surely attempting to track the phone number would be futile. There was nothing A.C.M.E., and especially not Chase, would be able to do with it, and if either of them got ahold of it Julia knew she'd never get it back.

Nobody seemed to believe her theory that Carmen Sandiego was on their side, or that she only stole from other thieves. Maybe that was part of the reason, too. Truthfully, she was fed up with being undermined and placed as second best to Chase. It was always nice when Chief complemented her ingenuity and smarts, and yet Chase continued to lead the missions. Julia had hoped to rise up by being honest and persistent, but her patience at being repeatedly passed over was wearing thin.

She supposed she didn't know for sure that the number belonged to Carmen Sandiego. She wasn't certain how the Magna Carta had been stolen, or returned, but judging from the crime scene it had been taken by one of the agents of V.I.L.E. Of course, the existence of V.I.L.E. was still just a theory too, but it didn't rule out the possibility that the thief themself had left the note, intending for the Magna Carta to fall into the hands of someone else.

But that didn't seem likely. All clues pointed to the phone number belonging to Carmen Sandiego. Their chance meeting, the red writing, the reappearance of the stolen documents, all added up. The fact that she felt compelled to hide her finding  _had_  to mean something as well.

It had been weeks since their encounter, although Carmen had been spotted in connection to the stolen black on magenta stamp, which was later returned. Following that, Chase had been kidnapped, and Chief seemed to think Carmen was somehow responsible. It was curious how she had managed to locate Chase if she wasn't, but it was also curious how Carmen managed to be able to locate stolen items that had been missing for years or that most people didn't even realize had been stolen in the first place. She was full of surprises, but the most recent surprise was her disappearance. Since that night, there had been no further sightings of Carmen Sandiego.

So maybe another factor was the unexplainable concern she felt for someone she barely knew. They had only spoken a few words to each other, and Julia knew very little about her, aside from the fact that her thefts had baffled Interpol for some time. But for as long as she'd been pursuing the scarlet-clad suspect, she'd proven herself to be a help to the authorities, rather than a hindrance. Labeling her as a criminal didn't seem fair, and it was entirely possible the same persons responsible for kidnapping Chase also had Carmen in their clutches. Calling was the only way to possibly find out if she was safe, aside from waiting for her to reappear again.

Julia tapped out the number, double and triple checking to make certain it was correct. She wasn't quite sure  _why_  she was doing this, but what harm could there be? Yes, there was the matter of what had happened to Chase, but Julia just couldn't believe Carmen was capable of something like that.

Yes, she had the motive. Chase was always trying to catch her, but surely it was evident he wasn't very good at it. In his pursuit of the woman in red, he'd managed to fall off a roof, crash two vehicles, and was easily incapacitated on the train. In the one instance in which Carmen was directly involved in preventing Chase from pursuing her, there was no real harm done. And when she'd sat down at the table with Julia, she hadn't felt the least bit threatened while in her presence. Carmen had plenty of prior opportunities to harm or kidnap Chase, or even Julia herself, so blaming her for this misdeed didn't add up.

There were a lot of variables to consider when debating whether or not to dial the unknown phone number. But her burning curiosity and the desire to know for sure just where the number would lead compelled Julia Argent to press the call button. It rang, once. She shouldn't be doing this. She should hang up. This could all be a trap. It rang, twice. Then-

"Hey, Jules. I was wondering if you'd call."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia calls. Carmen answers. Plans are made.

"How did you-"

"Sorry, I screen all my calls. Can't be too careful in my line of work."

“I suppose not. Why-” Julia had  _ so many _ “why”s she wanted to ask, so many “where”s and “when”s that filled her mind, but upon realizing she was  _ actually _ speaking with THE Carmen Sandiego, her mind drew a blank.

"-did you leave me a way to contact you?" was all she managed. Well, at least it was a logical question, although it was very far down on the list of answers she wanted from the scarlet vigilante.

"You never did get my name. I figured it was only polite to tell you in person. Why don't we meet up? No Chase, no Interpol, no secret organizations. Just you, and me. Two normal people."

"I don't know. My work-"

"You work. I work. Let's leave out work. Like most people who barely know each other would."

"You really want to meet up with me? You- you trust me not to tell anyone?"

There was a pause on the other end, so long that Julia was afraid Carmen had hung up, but when she looked down at her phone the count of how much time she’d spent on the line was still ticking away, indicating they were still connected. She was just about to offer a tentative  _ “Hello?” _ to make sure the connection was stable, when she received a reply.

"Yes, I do. Some of my colleagues think I shouldn't, but I'd like to give you a chance. Pretend we just met. Like on the train."

"But you know who I am and I know who you are."

"Do you? How much do you really know about me?"

Julia had to admit Carmen had her there. Most of her knowledge came from exaggerated news reports, with little substance to them. The woman she'd met on the train seemed polite and amiable, not at all the type of person she would have pegged as an international fugitive. So how much did she really know, aside from following her rise to infamy? And was she willing to risk her own safety to better get to know the woman under the hat?

To hell with Devineaux and Interpol and even A.C.M.E. Julia was going to try to get some answers. She had the chance to get up close and personal with Carmen Sandiego herself, and here she was debating whether or not she should. This was an unprecedented opportunity, one she couldn't possibly pass up. So, with some hesitancy, Julia offered her response.

"Okay. When and where?"

"Le Biblio Café. You free tomorrow? Say, 1 o'clock?"

_ That’s one of my favorites _ . Julia almost said, in disbelief. It was easily within walking distance of her apartment, and its collection of books available to the public meant it catered to Julia’s thirst for knowledge. She supposed it wouldn’t be surprising if Carmen had observed her there before. After all, she’d been in pursuit of the pilferer for quite some time, and with the resources at Carmen’s disposal she probably kept tabs on all of her known enemies. But if she did know that café was a frequent destination for the agent, she didn’t let on.

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Great. See you then, Jules."

This was crazy. Carmen Sandiego had been at large for more than a year. No one had been able to catch her, despite her blatant defiance of authority. Always showing up in cities days before a heist, just to drum up publicity. Like she had no fear at all of being caught. As if she was untouchable.

And yet, she’d purposely left Julia a way to get in touch with her. Julia, of all people, was about to have coffee with  _ the _ Carmen Sandiego! Either she had become even more bold than before, or very foolish. What kind of game was she playing? Was Julia going to become a pawn? Was their meeting a set-up?

There were so many things that could go wrong, so many scenarios where Julia could be hurt, or worse. But to her knowledge, Julia couldn't recall a single incident involving Carmen Sandiego in which anyone had been injured, excluding the most recent event. She'd had the chance, on the train, to trap Julia in the same way she'd trapped Chase. Maybe it was because she hadn't posed any sort of threat. Chase was not very subtle when it came to trying to subdue criminals, and it got him in plenty of trouble.

But Chase was the one who was so obsessed with catching her. If this was all a trick, some kind of trap, why didn't she lure Chase instead? Could she possibly be trying to get to him through her? It was plausible, for sure, but seemed highly unlikely. Maybe she wanted to try to negotiate, to come to some sort of terms so she could stop being a fugitive on the run. Julia didn't have the authority to work out any sort of agreement like that. Surely Carmen was aware?

Well, the meeting was set, and her mind was made up. Whatever Carmen Sandiego's plan was, Julia would find out soon enough. This was a dangerous and risky move on her part, but it was time she stopped listening to those above who didn't appreciate her, and time she gathered her own intel.

Tomorrow, she would finally get to know the elusive crimson phantom.


	3. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Player have a heart-to-heart before she meets up with a certain agent.

"Carmen, this is a bad idea. If you run into trouble, you won't be able to protect yourself. You could be walking right into a trap."

"Since when have traps worked on me?" The woman in the red hoodie smirked as she strode down a quaint street in Poitiers.

"Uh, since the last mission you were on? The one that put you in that cast?"

Carmen glanced down at her left arm, the injured limb in question, which was still tightly wrapped in a plaster shell. She'd needed one for her leg, too, although that was less severe and had healed while she was bed bound and recovering from broken ribs, too. The arm was taking the longest, probably because she'd aggravated it while fighting for her life, but at least she could walk and breath properly now.

Interpol had never been a match for her, and even if Julia was no longer associated with that particular organization, she was still the same person. A person who loved and valued history as much as Carmen did. A person who had never blindly pursued her. A person Carmen had chosen to place her trust in.

"I want to meet people, Player. I like you, and Ivy, and Zack. But I don't get to see you, in person. I respect your privacy, but everybody I ever knew, everybody I grew up with, is  _gone_. I can't trust any of them. And Gray, he doesn't even remember who I am. As for Ivy and Zack, they're a handful when they're together, and I don't want them to start thinking I'm picking favorites if I spend more time with them individually. I don't want something insignificant like that compromising missions. It's too much of a risk. Besides, they already have family and friends to go back to. I can't take up more of their free time just because I'm-"

"Lonely?"

"It sounds sad to say it out loud."

"I still don't like it, Red. It's dangerous to be out and about in your condition, even without making plans with one of your enemies. It's a perfect opportunity for someone to try to take you down. And Ivy and Zack aren't there to bail you out."

"I'm pretty sure V.I.L.E. is still licking its wounds and trying to make sense of what happened. And with how open Julia's availability is on a weekday, I'd say Chase is still recovering, too. I'm getting cabin fever all cooped up in that hotel room. I  _really_  need a change of scenery. Besides, you've been looking through the new files from V.I.L.E., right?"

"I don't know that I fully trust Shadowsan, but everything seems legitimate. That being said, I've been monitoring every targeted location I've come across for unusual activity, but nothing's come up. Either you're right about V.I.L.E. lying low, or this intel is phony."

"Even if something did come up, I wouldn't be able to stop it."

"At least we'd know what they're up to."

"The radio silence is pretty atypical of them. Maybe they're working on replacing Shadowsan. I still don't know if he managed to slip back into their ranks or if he went on the run. Or maybe they're taking time to re-train their top agents, since their rogue trainee managed to best all of them. Some more than once," Carmen grinned to herself.

"I'm worried, Red. You're going into this without any backup. I can usually keep track of your location, but if something happened it'd be hours before Ivy and Zack could be on the scene. By then, it might be too late. You're my best friend, Carmen. I'm one of the only people who knows about your past. You were one of the first people I ever really talked to, you know? I never really got along with kids my age. Not in person, anyway. That's what I liked about you. You didn't care if I didn't show my face and you let me keep my secrets until I was comfortable enough to talk. You did a lot for me and I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose you."

"I know, Player. I'll be careful. It's why I chose a public place and why I'm showing up early. And why you've been monitoring any security cameras in the area. I'll scope things out and make sure it's safe. Julia's not a part of V.I.L.E. and even without the full use of one arm someone like Chase Devineaux would never be a match. As for A.C.M.E., being captured could provide an opportunity to finally get some information on the organization."

"Don't joke like that, Carmen! We don't know if A.C.M.E. is dangerous or not. We don't know what they do or who they are. They could be just as much of a threat as V.I.L.E. is. You're putting yourself in harm's way already,  _please_  don't let your guard down."

"Sorry, Player. Look, I'm worried too. We have plenty of info on V.I.L.E., but so far no leads on A.C.M.E. I wish we could have gotten something from Devineaux's keycard."

"We know Julia Argent transferred out of Interpol at the same time as Chase, and she's continued working with him as a partner. She's probably with A.C.M.E. too. Hey! Maybe she has her own keycard you could swipe."

"Player… I can't. Not this time. I  _know_  it would be helpful to learn about A.C.M.E., but this meeting is supposed to be a break from work, for both of us. This isn't supposed to be a mission, it's supposed to be coffee and pastries. Chase has been a constant inconvenience, but Julia… Something's different. She's-"

"Special?"

"I don't know yet, Player. Leaving her a way to contact me was a real shot in the dark. I'm not sure why I did it. Why I picked her. Because it was convenient? Because there was an opportunity? Because we had a nice conversation? She agreed to meet with me, so she must not believe I'm a threat, the way Devineaux does. Maybe I made a good first impression on that train. I guess she must have too. I'm rambling, aren't I, Player?"

"You like her, Red. That's natural. Most people have social lives outside of work. It was only a matter of time before you started to want some sort of normalcy. I've hardly ever seen you slow down. Even if I don't like it, this could be a chance for you to finally take a break."

"Thanks. Well, here I am, Player. Le Biblio Café. It'll be radio silence from here on out unless I need something. Everything's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about Miss Argent. I'll talk to you again soon."


	4. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing hearts may be the perfect untraceable crime, but who is the thief?

There she was, seated comfortably in one of the wicker chairs outside the café. A black v-neck shirt with red stripes on the short sleeves, jeans rolled up below the knee, and red sneakers made up her outfit. A red hoodie was slung over the back of her seat, matching the fiery red hair that drew Julia in like a beacon. It was tied up in a messy bun, in the same style it had been when they accidentally met on the train.

She herself was clad in a black v-neck short-sleeved blouse with lace around the neckline, tucked into a red skirt flowing just past her knees. Modest, but not overly so. A thin faux leather jacket over her arms and simple black flats completed the look.

It was curious that her first interaction with the law-breaker had been when she was in plainclothes, and not dressed in her signature red hat and coat. It made her easier to identify on the street, while everyone else was oblivious to the fact that they were passing by just a few feet away from the super thief. As oblivious as Julia had been the day they'd met.

She was reading, seemingly distracted from the world around her, but Julia knew better than to underestimate Carmen Sandiego. She appeared so  _normal_ , sitting in the middle of the city among people, instead of engaging in her usual habit of breaking and entering. What did she do in her spare time, Julia suddenly wondered. While Interpol and A.C.M.E. were busy following leads and searching for clues, was Miss Sandiego casually exploring the cities she was about to rob from? Was it really so easy for her to blend in if she wished, appearing as nothing more than a common citizen?

She'd called what she did "work". Of course everyone had their own lives outside of their jobs. She must have had friends, possibly family, that she visited. What made Carmen Sandiego different from everyone else? Because her job involved illegal activity? Was it illegal to steal something someone else had already stolen? And what of all the items she had supposedly stolen, turning up in their rightful places again, with no body of law enforcement able to take the credit for their return? It was baffling, really. What was her goal? If she was truly on the side of justice, why did she operate as a rogue, instead of working  _with_  the authorities?

Julia didn't have any answers as to the motives of Miss Sandiego. Perhaps this unlikely encounter would yield some much needed results on the case. Then again, she probably couldn't expect her to give up information so easily. She had, after all, eluded capture in several countries for the better part of nearly two years.

There were no reports of any kind of meetings or interviews with Carmen Sandiego, because no one had ever been able to apprehend her. And yet, here was Julia, about to join her for coffee, as if they were long time comrades getting together after years apart. What made her so special that she had been awarded this opportunity?

 _Wonderful chatting with you, Jules._  She recalled from their first conversation. Had it really been "wonderful"? Had it been so wonderful as to be worth taking a risk just to see her again? Why Julia, of all people? Carmen Sandiego had eased into the conversation so effortlessly, immediately bestowing her with a nickname as if they were old friends who had run into each other and were just catching up. Julia had felt it was easy, too, to talk with this stranger who was willing to listen and was intrigued by her knowledge and love of history. She hadn't realized who she was speaking to until too late, wrapped up in the charm and insight of her adversary.

Well, it was her last chance to turn around, even though she was sure she'd already been spotted by the lady in red. She hadn't looked up from her book, but anyone cunning enough to avoid being caught for as long as she had was surely smart enough to keep a close eye on her surroundings for any possible threats. Today, Julia was not a threat, but someone in Carmen's position surely couldn't take any chances.

And yet, wasn't leaving her a method of contact and asking her out taking a huge chance?

Even more baffling, still.

She strode to the chair opposite the Scarlet Outlaw, settling down as she asked, "This seat taken?" without waiting for an answer. A reversal of their previous interaction.

"Appears to be now," she set down her novel, which Julia observed to be  _Oliver Twist_ , reaching across the table and offering her hand, "I'm Carmen."

 _Pretend we just met_. Julia recalled from their conversation the day prior.

"Julia," she accepted the handshake.

"Very nice to meet you, Julia. What brings you to this part of Poitiers?"

"I was passing through and thought I'd stop by my favorite café. What about you?"

"Taking some time to appreciate the city after finishing up some business. I've been placed on an involuntary vacation," Carmen held up her arm, currently supported in a sling, to indicate why. "I have orders to lay low and heal up. Not quite my style, but, I can't exactly do my job in this condition."

"What is your job?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about work," Carmen smirked.

"Right. Sorry," Julia shouldn't have expected her to let her guard down so easy. Maybe she was determined to have to have a carefree conversation, like they really were average people meeting for the first time.

"You mentioned this is your favorite café. You like it here?"

"Of course! There are all sorts of books to read and so many fascinating people to see. Sort of like a library, but far more interesting and far less stuffy. I never know what I'll learn or who I'll run into," she spared a knowing glance across the table. "Do you live in France?" It was an innocent enough question, one not directly related to work, that could provide some much desired details about Le Femme Rouge.

"I don't really stay in one place enough to consider living there, but I have enjoyed my time in France quite nicely. I wouldn't mind settling down here someday, if given the chance."

 _That might be hard considering you're a fugitive in this country_ , Julia thought. But with how cunning and evasive she had been so far, she probably had the tools necessary to devise a whole new name and identity for herself. Just how easily could she recreate her life into something ordinary, slipping away as if she'd never existed?

"Where were you born, then?" she tried to focus less on analyzing her situation and the women before her, and more on attempting to carry on a pleasant conversation.

"Argentina."

"Do you miss it?"

"I don't remember it. I was only there as a baby."

"What about where you grew up?"

"The Canary Islands. Well,  _one_  of the islands. It was pretty remote."

"Did you like it there?"

Carmen paused for a moment, thinking before she replied, "Yes. I did. I don't think my upbringing was what one would call typical, but I never felt like I wasn't living the best life I could be. I was taken care of, I had private tutors, and I learned a lot of skills that are still useful to me."

"That sounds exciting! What did your parents do? Were they researchers? Scientists?"

"To be honest, I don't know. My birth parents didn't raise me."

"Oh, I see."

 _Who raised you?_  Julia wanted to ask, but it felt rude to pry any further.

Carmen drummed her fingers on the table as quiet settled between them. "Why don't I get us some coffee?" she offered, when it had stretched on a little too long. It occurred to her that she wasn't much of a conversationalist, and she didn't really have practice with getting to know others, aside from Player, and even that had been entirely over the phone. Phone silence wasn't nearly as awkward as in-person silence, she was finding out. And very different from preparing for mission silence or after mission silence, when everyone was either focused on escape or coming down off adrenaline. If there was talking it was mostly between Zack and Ivy anyway.

"Please, let me," Julia was already out of her seat, hovering next to the table as she waited for affirmation.

"Okay," Carmen agreed. "Thank you, Jules," she realized, belatedly, she would have had trouble carrying two drinks with one arm out of commission, which Julia had no doubt already considered as a factor, hence her offer.

Julia hesitated in the doorway, looking over her shoulder as she asked, "You won't go anywhere, right?"

"I won't go anywhere. I promise."

She hadn't asked for a promise, but it felt more genuine with the extra commitment tacked on the end. Julia was so used to only catching glimpses of Carmen Sandiego as she fled. For a brief moment she grew worried this engagement might turn out the same way. Hopefully she was one to keep her promises.

 

* * *

 

Settling down was a foreign concept to Carmen. So why did she tell Julia she wouldn't mind doing so in Paris someday? What compelled her to say such a thing? She was so young, and V.I.L.E. was still very much a threat, so she couldn't see her life slowing down enough to allow it at any point in the near future. But what about when it did? What about when V.I.L.E. gave up or died off? Was she serious about Paris, or just trying to make small talk? Why not Argentina, where she was born? Pondering about it did not yield any explanation.

More importantly, Julia had actually shown up. Carmen half-expected she'd be having coffee alone, but here they were. Just as they'd discussed the day before. And now she was blowing it with boring details about her life. What did she even have to talk about with Miss Argent, when her previous life and her current work had to be kept as closely guarded secrets? What made her think this was a good idea? What made her suddenly wish for some semblance of normalcy to the point where she was willing to meet up with her enemy on neutral ground just so she'd have someone to talk to? What was all this?

She didn't have time to figure anything out before Julia returned.

After setting a cup of coffee in front of Carmen, she settled back in her seat. "Have you read much of Dickens' work?" she gestured to the book the woman across from her had previously been absorbed in, or had at least been pretending to be. Perhaps it was a random selection from what the establishment had to offer.

"I'm well versed in the classics, although I've never read the French translation."

"Dickens was an English author, although he was very fond of Paris. He spoke highly of it upon his return to his home in London. He was intrigued by the differences in city life and the cultural divergence from his native city, so much so that he called its citizens, 'the first people in the universe.'"

"You really know your authors, don't you," the woman in red complimented as she took a sip of coffee.

"Sorry, I ramble sometimes," Julia fiddled with her hair nervously as she looked anywhere but into those intense grey eyes.

"No, no. I don't mind. Please, continue."

She perked up at the encouragement, so used to being shut down by most people whenever she started to spout random factoids. The world was such an extraordinary place, who wouldn't want to learn and know more about it? Julia wanted to share her knowledge, but there were so few who were willing to receive it. Her current company being willing was quite refreshing, and rekindled her enthusiasm.

"You know, Jules Verne considered Dickens to be his favorite author, and he was born in Nantes, France. So it seems he had some famous fans in the country he so admired. Verne is almost the single most translated author in the world, second only to Agatha Christie. Dickens is the 25th, but that's still very notable."

"I'm guessing you read a lot." Carmen placed her good elbow on the table and settled her chin into the palm of her hand, watching her companion with interest.

"Admittedly I do. When I was in school I was never very good at making friends. I preferred to spend time with my books."

"No wonder you're so smart," she grinned fondly.

"I'm not sure about that. Most people think it was sad or unhealthy, to be so reclusive in my spare time."

"I spent a lot of time studying when I was younger, too. If you were happy, who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"I suppose that is the best way to look at it," Julia returned the smile, "You're pretty smart yourself."

Carmen chuckled, wincing as the action shook her body in just the wrong way.

It did not escape Julia's notice. "Are you okay?"

"Ribs are still a little tender," Carmen smiled back wanly.

"What was the extent of your injuries?"

Carmen took a breath and let it out slowly, relaxing her body while considering how much information to devolve. She sipped her coffee as she thought, before finally answering, "Broken leg, a few broken and even more bruised ribs, and this," she raised her obviously still healing arm.

"Is that why you haven't made an appearance for the press in weeks?"

"That, and my adversaries have been unusually quiet."

"Adversaries? Do you mean Interpol?"

"I would not put Interpol or any local law enforcement on my list of enemies."

"So what's your angle?"

"Angle?"

"I think Interpol would disagree about being enemies. What makes you feel otherwise? What's your goal with… whatever it is you do?"

"I want to protect and preserve history. And if stealing from other thieves makes me a criminal, I guess I'm guilty as charged."

So, Julia's hunch was correct. Carmen Sandiego was a thief who only stole from other thieves. Not only that, but she wasn't even stealing for personal gain. She  _returned_  everything she got her hands on. Julia had seen it firsthand when she'd left the Magna Carta for her to find.

"What do you gain by stealing from other thieves?"

"It's personal."

"Why don't you work  _with_  the law? You're on our side, are you not?"

"If I work with them, they'll want to send in their own force to help me complete jobs, and they have no idea who they're dealing with. Someone  _will_  get hurt. The people responsible for all these thefts do not go easy on their enemies. You-" Carmen hesitated, not wanting to hit a nerve, but needing to drive her point home, "-You know what happened to Chase. They went  _easy_  on him. If they wanted, he could have been  _dead_  in a matter of minutes after they found out where he lived. They aren't afraid to steal people's lives. That's why it can only be me. I can't let anyone else take that risk."

"That sounds like a dangerous way to live."

"It's the only way I know."

They both fell silent, each ruminating on their own thoughts.

Julia, absorbing the information she'd just been given, and contemplating whether she should share it with her superiors. It wasn't as if Carmen had asked her to keep the information a secret. They weren't exactly meeting in a private place. Someone sitting nearby or passing might catch snippets of their conversation, and neither of them could control what a stranger did with the information they were sharing.

Carmen, brooding whether or not she'd said too much. Julia's presence was so  _inviting_  and  _calming_ , she almost believed she could trust her with anything. She didn't feel threatened, in fact, she felt completely at ease in the presence of someone who had pursued her for months. Sure, she'd told Player she wasn't worried because she could definitely outmatch the agent, but it was more than that. She forgot where she was, who exactly she was with, and got completely lost in the moment. Completely lost in those dark eyes.

"Tell me more about yourself," she broke the silence, trying to prompt Julia into talking again.

"How much do you already know about me?"

She was momentarily taken aback. Of course it was easy to conclude Carmen and her colleagues had information on Interpol and its agents. How else would she manage to outsmart them, without being aware of their movements? Suddenly all the files Player must have had on his computer detailing the lives and sometimes private information of hundreds of members of law enforcement and government agents all around the world seemed intrusive. Now that she was face-to-face with someone she actually had extensive knowledge on, it didn't feel right to be poking around in other's lives. It was necessary to continue her work, and up until recently knowing such information was strictly part of the business. She squirmed a bit in her seat, not wanting to outright lie but knowing she had to be guarded in the answer she gave.

"I know your partner is Chase Devineaux," she began, slowly. "I know that several months ago you started working with Interpol, until suddenly you weren't, and neither was Chase. I know you were born in Poitiers and before leaving Interpol you'd never traveled outside of France. I know-"

"Then ask me something you don't know," Julia held up her hand, having heard enough. She decided it was better to be blissfully unaware of whatever archive of information Carmen Sandiego may have held. She probably had her whole life mapped out, down to her favorite color in Kindergarten. Any information she had was probably just a lot of facts and details, that could paint a lovely picture of a person, but wouldn't really let you get to know them.

"Why did you join the force?" Carmen offered a more apt response.

"I wanted to help people. That was the best way I could."

"Why do you think Chase joined the force?"

"I think he wanted to help others too, but perhaps not for the right reasons. He wants to do good in the world, but he also wants to be seen as a hero. The quest for recognition blinds him sometimes. That might explain his obsession with you. Your deeds have become known throughout the globe. Catching you would bring him international fame. There have been all sorts of high-class thefts over the years, but no one had ever been bold enough to show themselves before you. Anyone can catch a common thief. But you're not very common, are you?"

"And yet, you caught me."

"I wouldn't say that," Julia chuckled. This was probably the longest conversation anyone had had with the Crimson Phantom, but she had no intention of telling anyone or trying to turn in the thief of thieves. She wasn't their enemy, after all, so what reason did Julia have for wanting to take her down? She didn't possess the same quest for vengeance that Chase did.

"Why do you make yourself known before a heist? You could have stolen items much easier if you didn't draw so much attention to yourself."

"I want certain people to know who they're dealing with."

"Who are those people?"

"If I told you, it would put you in danger."

"Aren't you afraid they'll find you, though?"

"I wasn't afraid when they were just sending their lackeys. But after facing off with some bigger trouble from my past-"

Carmen stared down at her cast, contemplating how much she'd underestimated her opponents, and reflecting on how lucky she was to even be alive. She'd come so close to losing everything in that basement. She recalled the feeling of betrayal as her breath was squeezed from her chest, praying she'd lose consciousness before one of her cracking bones punctured a lung or her heart, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of a slow death. Hearing the sirens outside, knowing they were getting closer but sounding so far away in her head. Thinking of so many ways this scenario could have gone differently. Wishing she could have experienced more in life.

"Are you alright?"

Julia's voice cutting through her thoughts jolted Carmen back to reality. She was here, at the café, not trapped in a basement fighting for her life. She was alive, Chase Devineaux was alive, she'd escaped, and thanks to Shadowsan, she could keep V.I.L.E. on its toes for at least another year.

"I have to be more careful," she looked up, determination painting her features, "They're not afraid to send their heavy hitters after me."

Carmen sighed, the fight draining out of her. She was tired. Healing from her injuries had certainly taken its toll, and it became clear she wasn't fully recovered yet. The conversation had drifted too close to work for comfort and their cups were empty. It seemed like the right time to make her departure.

"I should go. It was good to see, Jules," she stood, walking past the agent on her way.

"Will you answer one last question?" Julia stopped her in her tracks.

The thief paused, briefly, before turning back around and nodding.

"Are you responsible for kidnapping Chase Devineaux?"

"No. He was used as bait to lure  _me_. Apparently he's so good at being a distraction when I'm working that some of my enemies mistook him for one of my allies."

"That's how you got hurt, isn't it? Trying to rescue him," Julia gestured to the broken arm.

"It's not his fault and he didn't deserve what they did to him. I don't care if they keep coming after me. But if your friend doesn't lay low, he might get caught in the crossfire again. And I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect him. I'll always do what I can to make sure innocent civilians don't get hurt, even at the risk of losing my target. It gets more difficult when one of those civilians is dead set on running towards the danger."

"I don't think he'll stop until you're behind bars."

"Sure is stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes. Quite stubborn."

When it seemed clear that was the end of the conversation, Carmen turned to leave again.

"Will I see you again?" Julia was on her feet, reaching out as if she didn't want Carmen to go so soon.

"You will definitely  _see_  me again. If you're asking if we can meet up again, then-" she  _hmmm-ed_  thoughtfully, "-yes. I like you, Jules. I don't get to make a lot of friends outside of work. It can be hard to meet people when you have to make up excuses about where you're always running off to and what your job is. But you already know. You had to put a lot of trust in me to come here today. So, when and where?"

"Come to my apartment for dinner," the agent almost couldn't believe what she'd said, but there it was. "This week, if you're not busy."

"I think I've got an opening. Let me know the details. You have my number," she winked, before walking away.

Julia practically fell back into her seat, still not quite believing she'd just met and had coffee with  _the_  Carmen Sandiego. No tricks, no traps, no threats. Just two people participating in a normal activity. She glanced to the unoccupied seat across from herself, noticing the red hoodie still tucked neatly over the back of the chair.

"You forgot your-" but when she turned back around to where she'd seen Carmen Sandiego seconds before, she was gone. "-jacket," she finished, to no one in particular.  _How does she do that?_  Julia thought. There one minute, the next, gone without a trace. Even in broad daylight, without her signature attire, she was still as crafty as ever.

Well, they'd be seeing each other again soon, so the agent decided to hang onto it. As she walked back to her apartment, she ruminated on the entire conversation they'd just had, playing it back over in her mind. It was surprising how easy it was to sit and have a conversation with one she had pursued for months without coming any closer to apprehending her. She'd had the opportunity, but she didn't take it. It turned out her hunch about Carmen's motives had been right, so the meeting hadn't been a total loss. And the reassurance that she wasn't responsible for Agent Devineaux's kidnapping made Julia more at ease. But she still didn't feel any closer to finding out who in the world Carmen Sandiego really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten a lot more attention than I thought it would and I want to thank everyone for reading, kudos-ing, commenting, and sharing! I have a Carmen Sandiego dedicated blog: https://carmenxjulia.tumblr.com


	5. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✓ Date: set.  
> ✓ Friend: worried.  
> ✓ Feelings: confusing.

"You agreed to  _what?!"_

Carmen flinched at the volume of the voice in her earpiece. She was lounging on the couch in her hotel suite, evaluating her recently freed arm. Since meeting with Julia, she'd been able to get her cast off, and was working to build back the muscle that had atrophied during her recovery. She'd also decided to casually mention her future plans with the agent to her best friend and confidant.

"It's  _just_  dinner, Player."

"Dinner  _at her house_. This is seriously dangerous, Red."

"It's actually an apartment."

Player inhaled sharply. He certainly wasn't happy about this latest development, and Carmen was unnervingly calm about the whole thing. Unsurprisingly, her nonchalance failed to put the young hacker at ease. "Did you forget Julia works for a government agency that's trying to take you down?"

"Are they, though? Obviously, it's still Chase Devineaux's top priority, but we don't actually know what A.C.M.E.'s motives are."

"Or what A.C.M.E. even  _is_. You should have checked if Julia had a keycard!"

"Player, I told you, I  _can't_."

"Why not? You've never had a problem taking things from an enemy before. It would really help us to have some information on this mysterious group Chase is working for. Considering Julia Argent is still his partner, safe to say they're both still on the same team. We could know what team that is by now," Player hinted at his annoyance.

"That's just it. I don't think Jules is my enemy. Chase Devineaux would have definitely set a trap for me during our first encounter, but  _she_  didn't."

"Maybe Julia is smarter than that and she knew you'd suspect something. Maybe the trap is your  _second_  encounter."

Carmen groaned on the other end of the line, trying to figure out how she could convince her oldest friend that Julia was more or less harmless. She stood and began to pace as she attempted to come up with a reasonable way to refute Player's fears. But the more she thought about this entire situation, the less she could rationalize it.

Their casual interaction on the train was the start. It had been easy for Carmen to infer Julia was working with Chase, judging from the use of partner- specifically, "travel partner"- and the  _C.D._  initials from the suitcase she'd noticed sitting on the adjacent seat. While Chase had easily picked her out among the other passengers, Julia appeared to be totally oblivious in her presence. Carmen couldn't blame her, though. They'd never had a close encounter, and Julia was a new detective with nothing to go off of except candid photos and blurry video footage.

After that, Julia had been daring enough to use the number Carmen had left for her. It took weeks, and, surprisingly, the call didn't come from someone at Interpol or A.C.M.E. If Julia had told anyone in her agency about the contact point, no doubt they would have wanted to act immediately. Tracking wouldn't have worked, Player had made sure of that. But contact would have been made sooner. Somehow, there was nothing strange or unnatural in the way Julia had spoken. No indication she was working with others or trying to set a trap or pry as much information as possible from someone who, as far as she was concerned, was a wanted criminal. With her training, Carmen was pretty good at deducing when someone was toying with her, and in talking with Julia, she didn't feel she was being deceived or manipulated. Not on the phone, and not even in person.

Their meetup had been so ordinary. So  _normal_. And when Carmen laid down the ground rule that they weren't to discuss work, Julia respected it. She didn't protest the boundaries Carmen set, the things she was vague about or the topics she declined to speak of. Whereas Chase always threatened to arrest her, Julia was content to chat and have coffee sitting right across from her. It didn't make sense, but then, neither did her decision to leave Julia a way to get in touch with her. Everything was based on a feeling, one Carmen couldn't rationalize or justify.

It should have sent up a red flag, a dozen red flags, when Julia invited her to her own home. But instead, it made Carmen appreciate her openness. Player was right to be cautious. They'd always had to be cautious before, with everyone. But they'd learned to trust Ivy and Zack, so why didn't their little team have room for one more? Maybe not as an official member; but some sort of ally on the other side of the law wouldn't be so bad. Funny, how that hadn't been her plan all along and the idea was just now occurring to her.

Her invitation had seemed spontaneous, not planned or premeditated, like she'd come to the café with the intention of capturing her at a later date. Even if she had, there was no guarantee Carmen would accept the invitation, which would make setting a trap at a second meeting a risk. A risk Interpol, and likely this new agency Julia was working with, wouldn't be willing to take. It was still possible, but not nearly as likely.

When it boiled down to it, Carmen only had a feeling to go on that Julia's intentions were sincere, with no hidden malicious motives. She had, so far, given Carmen no reason to suspect her of plotting something, aside from her obvious association with Chase and previous association with Interpol. Maybe it was because she was so fresh and new, that she was willing to give Carmen a chance at all. A chance at what, she wasn't sure. Perhaps a chance to make a case for her not-so-sinister misdeeds? It was certainly more than any other law enforcement official had given her before.

"It's  _complicated_ ," was all she managed to come up with. Because it was.

"Doesn't sound complicated to me. This date is a ruse and you're walking into a trap," Player's eye roll was almost audible.

"You don't know that-"

"You don't know that it's not."

"We can trust her."

"Why? Why do you think that?"

"Did you say this was a date?"

"Don't try to deflect the question."

"Not a date, don't call it that."

"I'll call Zack and Ivy if you don't take some precautions."

Carmen smiled to herself, leaning against the back of the couch. It was nice to have someone care about her wellbeing and safety, not just for the sake of a mission, but because they were genuinely worried about her. More importantly, Player was wearing down. This next meeting wasn't something she was going to budge on. Trap or not, with or without Player's approval, she was going. But he was right, taking some precautions would definitely be wise.

"We've already been over the location," Carmen confirmed. "It's a personal apartment, one Julia's been renting since before she started working for Interpol. The chance of a direct connection is slim to none. The property is privately owned, not managed by Interpol or some other secret agency. Sounds pretty ordinary."

"Could still be a cover," Player didn't sound convinced.

"Or it could just be the place she goes home to after work. Most people have those. Pretty standard, normal stuff."

"Since when have you been into "standard, normal stuff" Red?"

"My entire life has been everything except  _normal_. Maybe I want a change."

"Hello? Yeah, someone seems to have replaced my friend,  _Carmen Sandiego the super thief_ , with a very unconvincing doppelganger."

"Very funny, Player. Being laid up gave me time to think. I didn't have a typical childhood. And even now, I'm not exactly living a typical adulthood, either. But V.I.L.E. won't be around forever, and when they give up or disband or maybe even die off, what do I do then? Where will I go? What will I do?"

"I always figured you'd cross that bridge when you got to it."

"So did I. But you know me, I always have to have a plan. I guess some part of me wants to be ready for that eventuality. Even if it's years away. What's my next move when there's no more V.I.L.E.?"

"That's great, Red. So what does Julia have to do with finding yourself?"

"She lives that normal life I might have someday. I can learn from her."

"And you picked an Interpol agent to learn from, why?"

"She seemed available at the time."

"Available, huh?"

"Yes. Available. And  _despite_  being a government agent, she was willing to sit down and talk-"

Player's snicker on the other end of the line did not escape Carmen's keen ears.

"What is so funny?"

"You're  _sure_  this isn't a date? I get it if you don't want me to know, and I think it's a really bad idea to go out with someone who's a potential threat. But you do like to live on the edge and it doesn't seem like I'm going to stop you. So just tell me the truth, Red."

"Player, we've had one conversation.  _One_. Two if you count the first time we met. And I'm a wanted criminal. There's no way Julia would- Not that I'd want to either, I barely know her- Even if-"

"She's  _available_?"

It all clicked into place. "That is NOT what I meant and I don't even know that for sure!"

"Real convincing, Red. Your motives are crystal clear. Clear as Karl."

"I'll tell you the truth, Player. The truth is, I don't know what this is, or where it's going. I don't know, I can't even figure it out for myself, and that's why it's so complicated."

"You trust her. And I trust you. If you really think it's safe, I won't bring it up anymore."

"No, you should be worried, and so should I. I… appreciate you looking out for me. I'll be sure to check in with you before I arrive, when I get there, and when I leave."

"And once during dinner."

"If I can, without Julia suspecting anything. She doesn't know you exist, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Good to see you haven't lost all sense," Player joked.

"Not that I had much to begin with. I live life on the edge, remember? Playing by my own rules. Running from the law!"

"Having dinner with the law."

"Super edgy, I know."

"Just be careful. Don't let your guard down."

"I won't. I promise. Julia may seem harmless, but she has a secret organization backing her up. And if she isn't setting a trap, I'm going to find out what kind of person Julia Argent really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Carmen Sandiego Discord server! https://discord.gg/HQr63VQ


	6. Rationale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you view the world in shades of grey when a shade of brilliant red just won't go away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a lot of writer's block with this one and I'm not entirely satisfied but I had to lay it to rest.

Everything about this felt crazy.

Well, maybe  _crazy_  was an exaggeration.

Julia considered herself a logical and level headed person, most of the time. She always thought things through, always tried to look at situations from all sides and angles. Usually it led to her being commended for her keen observation. At the moment, her need for thoroughness had gotten her into a predicament. She was torn between wanting to do what she thought was right, and what her superiors  _told_  her was right.

Her job was to help hunt down and capture Carmen Sandiego,  _because_  she was a criminal. But she wasn't really a criminal, as Julia had recently found out. The obvious solution should have been for her to contact A.C.M.E., inform them of her recent discoveries, and await further instruction. But her previous inability to sway Chase Devineaux to examine evidence that Carmen Sandiego might be innocent caused her to reconsider. What if Chief didn't want to listen to her, either? She could easily have her removed from the force for conducting her own rogue investigation.

It didn't help that Carmen had been seen at the scene of Agent Devineaux's kidnapping. Julia now knew her motives had been to save him rather than cause him harm, but the means by which she'd acquired this intel were not exactly within protocol. No interrogation room, no handcuffs, not even any recording devices. She really didn't have any concrete proof other than her own word, which was based on what she'd been told by a supposed thief.

She would have had no problem keeping her secret talks with Carmen from Chase, if he was still her superior. Agent Devineaux consistently refuted any evidence that contracted his personal bias, blatantly ignoring the presence of other criminals at the scene of a crime in favor of blindly blaming Carmen Sandiego. It was frustrating. He called facts "dull" and "boring", and more often than not dismissed Julia's own findings. How could a detective as seasoned as Chase not care about facts? Time and again, it was clear he did not see her as any kind of equal, even when her knowledge trumped his own.  _Especially_  when her knowledge trumped his own.

Chief was different. Julia knew Chase would call her foolish and attempt to have her stripped of her position immediately for not capturing Carmen when she had the chance. But Julia didn't work for Interpol anymore, so Chase's authority over her was much less daunting. Chief, on the other hand, had previously praised her for her intellect, and actually  _listened_  when she wanted to investigate further, instead of jumping to baseless conclusions.

While Interpol wanted to catch her because she was a thief, for A.C.M.E., Carmen was meant to be a means to gain access to V.I.L.E. As it turned out, she wasn't working with them, or so she had led Julia to believe. The agent could only guess the mysterious enemies Carmen had referred to at their meeting were somehow related to the organization.

Perhaps her trust and belief that Carmen's words were genuine came from the fact that she'd always believed in her innocence. She  _wanted_  it to be true, and ate up every shred of information that validated her theories. Perhaps her bias blinded her, and she was being duped by the nefarious scoundrel.

But that didn't make any sense. Why would Carmen Sandiego go so far out of her way and craft so many lies just to convince Julia she wasn't at fault? Julia was not in any position of authority to clear her name, and she must have known it wouldn't be as easy as showing up and claiming she wasn't responsible for all of her crimes.

The problem was there was no right thing to do. The right thing for Julia, for her job, her career, her future, would be to turn Carmen Sandiego in. Be applauded as a hero, and show Chase Devineaux she was capable of apprehending lawbreakers. On the other hand, Carmen Sandiego had trusted her, and betraying that trust definitely wasn't the right thing to do. Especially since they were technically both on the same side of justice. Carmen's questionable methods had simply caused her to be mislabeled by the authorities.

Wasn't this exactly how she was supposed to think? " _View the world in shades of gray"_ , as Chief put it. Nothing about this situation was black and white. Julia, operating on her own accord, taking risks, defying authority. All in the name of proving her theories right and clearing the name of an outlaw. Maybe that's how she'd justify her actions to Chief if she ever got caught.

The more she thought about it, the more Julia convinced herself it was too late to turn back now. She briefly consider gathering a DNA sample from the hoodie Miss Sandiego had carelessly left behind. It sat, folded neatly on the back of the couch where she'd placed it after their afternoon together. Even if it didn't match to any known persons, they'd at least be able to match the sample to others collected at future crime scenes.

Come to think of it, Julia had never known her to be careless. Her vigilance kept her from being caught, and leaving behind such a conspicuous item seemed almost…  _deliberate_. She frowned at the idea that leaving the jacket behind might have been on purpose.

What did Carmen Sandiego want with  _her_? Julia had been so focused on her own intentions and questions, she hadn't even considered why Carmen wanted her to contact her in the first place. She wasn't the type to take hostages or threaten law enforcement, and in all of her heists authorities and civilians came away unscathed. Aside from the antics of Chase Devineaux, which could more so be attributed to his own incompetence rather than on the direct actions of the woman in red.

She'd mentioned she was lonely, but it couldn't be as simple as that. Could it? Carmen Sandiego had accomplices, Julia was almost certain of it. Did her relationship with her partners in crime stay purely professional? Did she prefer to keep her work and personal life separate?

Why pick Julia, of all people?

The burning desire for answers was maddening. She paced back and forth across the living room of her apartment, head spinning as she sifted through the pieces of information she'd been able to compile over the last several months. Digging for a reason that would explain her current unprecedented actions.

"Now she's going to know where you live!"

"You really think she didn't already know?"

"Then why did she ask?"

"Probably to not seem creepy by knowing everything about you."

"Does  _pretending_  not to know somehow make it better?"

"I don't know, does it?"

"Stop talking to yourself, Julia."

She flopped down on the couch, pressing her face into her hands, fingers sliding up under her glasses. The jostling of the furniture caused the red sweater to fall forward, gently brushing against Julia's shoulder as it unfolded.

She glanced at the clothing item next to her, picking it up with both hands and holding it out in front of her. It was so plain. So ordinary. It could have belonged to anyone. She brought the fabric to her face, inhaling, the sweet scent of orchid hitting her senses.  _So that's what she smelled like._

_What are you doing, Julia?_

She threw the sweatshirt to the side, to the empty space next to her. Traces of the phantom scent lingered on the edge of her mind. She glanced around her quiet apartment, all at once acutely aware of just how few people she'd ever invited to visit. Outside of work, she tended to keep to herself, but the lack of close relationships had never really bothered her.

But wouldn't it be nice to have someone to come home to? Someone who wouldn't be driven away by her passion for her career and semi-regular trips out of the country. Someone who delighted in listening to her tales of far off places and wouldn't mind her frequent absences. Someone who would appreciate her fondness for history, and would delight in her randomly spouting facts every once in awhile.

Not that that had anything to do with Carmen Sandiego.

Chase Devineaux was the one who had been obsessed with Carmen Sandiego for months. Julia could only imagine the sleepless nights he spent trying to anticipate her next move. Trying to outsmart her. Reimagining every escape he had witnessed, over and over again. No wonder he seemed a little crazed in his pursuit of  _Le Femme Rouge_.

And yet, it was Julia's life she had chosen to waltz right into. Julia, a fresh face on the force and coincidentally the only person who believed in her innocence. Did the Crimson Phantom have some kind of sixth sense that drew her to Julia? Some inner instinct that she could be trusted above all others?

Or maybe they were just two lonely, work obsessed women fate had brought together. Would things have been different if Julia had never become a government agent? Would she feel bad about being friends with someone who was on the run from the law? Would they have ever even met if Julia hadn't accepted the mission from A.C.M.E.? There were so many scenarios where their paths would never cross, and yet, they were both traveling down one in which they had.  _It must be for a reason_ , Julia decided.

Sitting around her apartment puzzling was turning out to be less fruitful than Julia had hoped. She'd have to figure out later what she was going to do once A.C.M.E. called her back into action and she had to pursue the Scarlet Outlaw again. Well, Carmen had still been recovering when they'd met, so Julia would have plenty of time to decide on a plan of action. For now, she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

_What on Earth am I going to wear?_


	7. Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just girl things: Inviting an international criminal into your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Carmen demonstrates her complete ineptitude to function as a person and Julia casually makes really nice steaks for a not-date.
> 
> Do not worry, dear readers. I have not abandoned you!

Here she was, right on time. Fist raised to knock on Julia Argent's door.  _I should have brought flowers. Or wine. Or something! But this isn't a date, so maybe bringing a gift would be too formal. Don't people usually bring a thank you gift for the host? If I go get something now, I'll be late, and that's rude. But not bringing a gift may also be rude. Which is worse?_

It wasn't like Carmen to be nervous. She could break into the most secure buildings in the world and leave without a trace. She never got the jitters during a heist. Normally she was so cool and confident, but now that she was here, it dawned on her just how far from normal this all was. At least, far from her normal. Making friends and hanging out was new. New and exciting and terrifying and  _she needed to knock on the door and stop standing awkwardly in the hallway_.

With a deep breath, she rapped at the door.  _Weird_. She was so used to breaking and entering, politely knocking went against all of her training.

The door opened slowly, revealing the dark haired woman. "Hi. It's you."

"It's me. Expecting someone else?" There was that signature confidence. Back in the game.

"No, no. Please, come in," Julia sidestepped and opened the door wider to allow Carmen entry.

Carmen smiled, looking Julia up and down as she stepped inside. She noted the comfortable button up top, deep blue with a floral pattern, and jeans, with low-cut white socks on her feet. She couldn't help it, really. Taking stock of her surroundings and any nearby persons was almost automatic.

There was a modest kitchen, located directly to her right upon stepping into the apartment, from which a wonderful smell was emanating from. Julia must have been in the middle of cooking when she arrived. Well, that was something that hadn't been in her file: Miss Argent could cook.

To her left, Carmen identified what appeared to be a coat closet with a sliding door, and just past that was a hallway, probably leading to a bedroom. Linoleum tile met wood flooring where kitchen ended and common areas began. Further out was a small oval dining table, couch, TV, coffee table, lamp, and two bookshelves, all very purposely arranged to maximize the limited space. And finally, settled on the back of the couch was her hoodie, folded up neatly like it belonged on a department store shelf.

All of this was observed in seconds, as Carmen subconsciously noted a window that overlooked the street on the far side of the room. An alternate exit, had this been one of her usual capers.  _Cool it, Carmen_. she chided herself. Unlike the coffee shop, this was a more confined and foreign atmosphere, and it put her on edge to be in unfamiliar territory, despite the homeliness.

Upon glimpsing Julia's attire, it suddenly dawned on Carmen that she was, in fact, wearing the exact same outfit she had at their previous meeting, the one difference being that her hair was down. But now, it was far, FAR too late to even consider changing. Her clothing choice usually didn't matter, catering more to functionality than style, but Carmen regretted not paying closer attention to her choice of dress this morning. She really only owned two or three plainclothes outfits that weren't formal wear or a disguise, but still. She'd had options.

Well, nothing to be done about it now except hope that Julia wouldn't notice. "Thank you, for retrieving my jacket."

"Oh, you're welcome," Julia replied, busying herself in the kitchen.

"Thought it might be an excuse to see you again even if you cancelled our plans for tonight," Carmen suavely leaned up against a wall with her arms folded, watching the other woman.

"I supposed that might be the reason," she stated calmly, opening the oven and pulling out a baking sheet with two perfectly cooked steaks on it, placing it on the counter next to the stove. Carmen swore she saw a smile prick at the corners of her lips.

"You're one smart cookie, aren't you Julia?" she grinned.

"Considering I've been attempting to decipher your motives for months, it wasn't all that difficult to deduce."

"Good detective work."

"Oh, I'm not a detective. Just a rookie."

"Could have fooled me."

The compliment seemed to brighten Julia up significantly.

There were a few minutes of silence as Carmen watched Julia work, before she asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, would you mind setting the table while I finish up?" Julia pulled two plates from a cupboard and set them on the counter opposite the stove. "Silverware is there," she pointed to the drawer closest to Carmen, then pulled two steak knives from a knife block and placed them on top of the plates.

"You trust me with a weapon?" Carmen remarked as she came to collect the cutlery.

"If you wanted to hurt me, I doubt you'd even need one."

"So you know what I'm capable of?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"And you still invited me over?"

"It appears that way, doesn't it?"

"It does," she replied. She hadn't given much thought with the task assigned to her while they'd been busy making small talk. It wasn't until she had everything in hand and had made her way to the table that she paused, staring at the flat wooden surface.

"Something wrong?" Julia noticed her hesitance.

"It's funny," Carmen shook her head, setting down the plates at opposite ends of the table, "I learned table manners from one of my nannies when I was young, including the proper way to set placements, but I never had the opportunity to practice in a real-life setting. I'm almost surprised I remember at all."

"Remember how to set a table?" the notion was odd to Julia, but from what Carmen Sandiego had previously indicated, perhaps she had not had a typical childhood. Perhaps things she considered normal were foreign to the super thief. The unknown history and mystery surrounding Carmen only made her more interested in the purloiner.

"I'm always moving around, never in one place too long. It's definitely an experience to be able to enjoy the local cuisine at a restaurant or order something to my hotel room. But I've never eaten in a…  _home_ , before," Carmen made the observation as she placed down silverware.

"What about where you grew up?"

"Meals were more of a  _communal_  affair. Long tables with benches in a big room, sitting next to the closest thing you'll have to family for the next year."

"Do you miss it?" Julia prompted.

"No. I never belonged there. There are people I miss sometimes, or used to miss, but… they don't miss me. The past is the past. I'm not there now. I'm here, with you," a layer of fondness she hadn't counted on permeated her concluding sentence.

"What about where you live now?"

"I live wherever the last mission was, or where the next mission will be," Carmen leaned on the counter as she watched Julia putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"So you just travel around the world? You don't have a home?"

"Where would I go? I grew up on-  _Somewhere_  I can't go back to, and even then I only had my room to myself. I don't have family to return to and I don't have friends to invite over and entertain. I guess that's kind of sad, huh?"

"Maybe, a little. But! You get to see the world!" Julia could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect. "Experience so many walks of life, so many cultures. See historic sites that most people only dream about. It can't be all that bad, never knowing what city you'll wake up in or where you'll be called to next. It sounds thrilling and exhausting all at the same time. Sort of romantic, even."

"I do like seeing the world after being cooped up in one place for most of my life. I'm always on the move, trying to stay one step ahead of my enemies. Being laid up for weeks has kind of given me cabin fever. It's been nice to finally go out."

"I like traveling, but I find it's nice to be able to stay in for once, actually. I don't get to cook very often. Work keeps me on the go more often than I'd like. It's nice to be  _home_."

 _Home._  It was such a funny word for Carmen.  _Home_ , for her, had been a dorm on a secret island.  _Home_ had been a series of babysitters and one motherly figure. Now,  _home_ was one hotel room after another.  _Home_ was Player and Ivy and Zack. Her home had never been the traditional type that most people imagine when they think of that familiar domestic place they can always return to. For a moment, Carmen found herself missing something she'd never even had.

"I never did thank you for saving my partner," Julia remarked as she made her way from the kitchen and began serving up steak, shallots, potatoes, and green beans.

"Are you two close?"

"Our relationship is strictly work related."

Carmen nodded. That seemed accurate to what she had concluded based on their interactions.

Julia sat down at the table and motioned for Carmen to take the other seat.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Julia felt compelled to ask a question that had been burning in her mind for the past several weeks. "How did they find him?"

"Who?"

"The people who took Devineaux. How did they find him?"

Carmen paused. She knew she was partially to blame for Devineaux's capture. If she hadn't taken his keycard, V.I.L.E. wouldn't have been able to track him. But she'd had no way of knowing it would find its way into Paper Star's hands, or that it contained enough information for them to track him down. But Julia already knew she'd helped him escape, and Carmen couldn't exactly lie about what she knew.

"I took a blue keycard off of him after he found me on the train to India. I was going to do my own investigating into what A.C.M.E. is, but before I had the chance, someone else got a hold of it. Someone bad. No doubt they thought the keycard being on my person meant we were working together."

"But it's quite the opposite."

"It certainly is," Carmen smiled, partially in amusement, and partially out of relief that Julia seemed to be taking this new information in stride. "You have one too, don't you?"

Now it was Julia's turn to consider whether or not she should lie. She would have never expected that when she started conversing with  _Carmen Sandiego_  that she would get honest answers. She dodged some questions, yes, but what she could answer, she seemed to answer truthfully. Besides, she was pretty sure Carmen already knew the answer anyway.

"Yes."

"Could I borrow it?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Why even ask? Why not just take it, like with Agent Devineaux?"

"Play-  _People_  told me I should have. You probably had it on you when we met at the café. You wouldn't have even noticed it was missing until I was long gone."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because you- you've been nice to me. You seem to trust me, for some reason. Either that or you're playing a very long game of trying to lure me into some kind of trap. Other people are actually bad or they make my job hard and my life really inconvenient, so I just return the favor. I guess the favor you showed me was letting me get away on the train. And then not trying to catch me at the café. You let me go, and I may not know why, but you haven't done anything worthy of me stealing from you. Even if it would be helpful, it's not worth it to betray your trust like that."

Julia  _hmm-ed_  as she pushed around some of the pommes rissolées on her plate. It was true. She had made the decision to trust Carmen Sandiego, alleged super thief and a criminal wanted in several countries. Yet here they were, having dinner and chatting like they were two old friends, instead of enemies on opposite sides of the law. Julia should have been scouring police reports and searching through A.C.M.E.'s database, yet here she was getting information straight from the source. A part of her was genuinely curious about the elusive woman in red, and the other part encouraged her to ask specific questions that would reveal information that could be useful to herself, and A.C.M.E. It almost felt wrong to be using her in this way, even if she didn't mean to.

"They were from V.I.L.E., weren't they?"

"They-" it took Carmen a moment to register that Julia had just brought up V.I.L.E.  _V.I.L.E._ , the extremely secret and dangerous organization she'd escaped from. V.I.L.E., the members of which were trying to hunt her down and stop her. V.I.L.E.,  _her_  V.I.L.E., the only V.I.L.E., and a group which Julia had absolutely no business having knowledge of. "How do you know about V.I.L.E.?"

"How do you know about it?"

Carmen narrowed her eyes as Julia turned the tables on her. "I know that they're dangerous. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want. It's not just about the thefts. It's so much bigger than that."

"How big?"

"Putting entire countries in danger, big. V.I.L.E. has plenty of resources at their disposal. They're very powerful."

"And yet you think you can take them on all on your own?"

"I was their best agent."

"You were?"

Too late, Carmen realized their banter had taken an unexpected turn. And she had just revealed a very important piece of information about her past. How had she let her guard down so quickly? What had happened to her promise to Player to be careful? How had Julia managed, in so short a timespan, to weasel out such a delicate detail about her life? Why did it seem so effortless to respond to her questions, like she wasn't even thinking about it? Was it her need to impress this agent of A.C.M.E.? Some inner inclination that pushed her to want to show off to Julia, of all people?

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"Why did you?"

"I'm telling you this because-"  _because you believed in me enough to meet me on neutral ground. To ask me about my motives instead of assuming you knew me at all. Because you haven't turned me in yet. Because I feel like I can trust you, the same way I trust the rest of my team. Because I think you're special and I don't know how to communicate that with words._  "-I want you to be safe, Jules."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Not when it comes to V.I.L.E."

"Maybe you're underestimating me."

"Maybe you're underestimating  _them_."

That seemed to be the end of that conversation, as Julia mulled over everything Carmen and said, and Carmen fretted over compromising her entire operation. Then again, Julia had been the one to mention V.I.L.E.. Maybe she knew more than Carmen had previously thought. Interpol had never seemed to take a direct interest in them, so perhaps it was related to her new role as an agent of A.C.M.E.

"Why are you concerned with my safety? Haven't I made your job hard by pursuing you as an officer of the law?"

Whether or not Julia was still considered an officer was beside the point. "Because maybe having a friend on the inside would be beneficial."

"So you're using me?"

"I didn't mean-"

Julia's chair scraped against the floor as she pushed herself away from the table, cutting Carmen off mid-sentence. She picked up her empty plate, grabbing Carmen's before turning back to the kitchen. She busied herself with the dishes, peeking up once to see Carmen with her face buried in her hands. She sighed.

She didn't exactly have the right to be offended. After all, she was using Carmen for professional gain, just the same. They both had things to benefit from this relationship, work related or not, and they were both well aware of that fact. Whether or not they meant to, and even if they hadn't acknowledged it out loud before, they knew it.

Carmen, on the other hand, was attempting to think of a way to salvage the evening. Miss Argent was, undoubtedly, upset with her. She snuck a glance at her host, whose downcast eyes busied themselves coordinating with whatever her hands were doing in the sink. She thought of leaving right then; after all, dinner was finished and that was the only planned activity of the evening. But then, Julia hadn't asked her to go yet, so perhaps she wasn't angry after all?

She cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You're a wonderful cook, Julia. Thank you for such a lovely meal."

The simple compliment put Julia at ease. If Carmen Sandiego was only here to gather intel, she wouldn't need to be so…  _nice_. From what Julia had seen of her thefts, she was nothing if not efficient. Seeing as she took the time for pleasantries, she seemed genuine enough. "Thank you, and you're welcome," she smiled as she began to dry the now clean plates and utensils.

"I've eaten in plenty of famous restaurants, or smaller family owned establishments, but they're  _nothing_  like this."

"I'm sure it's not  _that_  good."

"Best meal I've had in France."

"Well, now, I highly doubt it."

"I mean it. You should take pride in your skills." When Julia focused on her task instead of answering, she continued, "I didn't mean what I said. About you being beneficial. I meant-"

"I know what you meant."

Carmen gave her a quizzical look, and Julia nodded back with a slight smile, as if to say,  _we're both here for the same reason, and it's okay_.

"Should I put on some tea? I've got some madeleines if you wanted to stay a little longer. If you don't have anywhere else to be."

"That sounds nice, Jules. Thank you," it seemed the night wasn't going to be a total loss after all. She watched, for a moment, as Julia filled a kettle that had been sitting on one of the back burners, turning on the stove before digging through a cupboard and examining several boxes. Different kinds of tea, she guessed.

While Julia was preoccupied, Carmen felt it would be an appropriate time to explore the living space. She stood, tentatively, taking in the small apartment once more. Her eyes fell on the pair of bookcases, and she made her way over, involuntarily interested what sort of literature Agent Argent favored.

She scanned the various spines, a few titles catching her attention:  _The Glass Universe_ ,  _The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks_ ,  _Lay Down Your Arms_ ,  _Mrs. Stevens Hears the Mermaids Singing_ ,  _The Warrior Queens_. Carmen had read plenty while growing up, but her access to publications was limited to what had been directly provided for her. Her work, as she referred to it, kept her almost too busy to read. Staying one step ahead of V.I.L.E. came with its own set of challenges and real world missed opportunities.

Her ears perked as the tea kettle whistled briefly, followed by,

"You can turn on that lamp, you know."

Carmen turned at the sound of Julia's voice, seeing her approaching the coffee table with a teapot in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. As she moved to switch on the light, Julia returned to the kitchen once more, coming back with two cups that matched the red teapot with the gold dragon on it.

"How did you get interested in history, Miss Argent?" Carmen settled herself on the couch next to her host.

"Julia, please," she corrected. "Like most people, I desire to know more about our past, and that of others. Where we come from. How we used to live. And to even consider how someday, someone will look back at our time when we've all become a part of history, in some way.

"It's also fascinating how objects can be so easily destroyed, or the existence of a previously known person completely wiped from history. Before computers and technology, there were scrolls and carvings and statues and word-of-mouth stories to commemorate others. Material objects that, if one had enough motivation and power, could completely cease to exist. There are people who were famous or well-known in their time, that we'll never have knowledge of their existence. The mark they left on the world is essentially meaningless. And yet, all the time we're finding information about persons who were involved in or even personally altered the course of our history, but who never received proper credit in their lifetime. For so many years, history was written by the victors, and I think we're finally starting to see that change," she finally took a breath and sipped at her tea, noticing Carmen mirroring the action.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing it again. Babbling on about inconsequential topics," she traded her teacup for a cake, nibbling at it.

Carmen saw the blush rise on Julia's cheeks and ears, even as she turned her attention away and concentrated on the baked good. "I like the babble," she smiled behind her cup.

Julia turned back, skeptical of the sincerity in her words, but her expression indicated she was being genuine. She reciprocated the smile, thinking on what to say next and waiting to see if Carmen had anything to add while she finished her dessert.

When no further comments were added, she plunged continued. "On the other hand, sometimes things can be  _accidentally_  preserved. Buried, or lost, or kept in a private collection. Sometimes it's things that seem insignificant, but turn out to be special. Paintings, artifacts, even ordinary objects, hold value because we say so. And even when a person is gone, someone else can decide they mattered. Take Vivian Maier, for example.

"She took over 100,000 photographs in her lifetime, and kept them all for herself. Most were never even developed. And no one knows why. Why she took so many photos. Why she never shared them. She worked as a nanny in her day job, and never took up photography professionally - professionally being a paid position somewhere. Did she enjoy photograph because it helped her remember things? Purely because it was fun at the time?

"It is fascinating to see how she viewed the world. Lots of people take photographs they don't intend to display. But she was born prior to the digital age, when film and cameras were not as common or easily accessible. And all it took was one person discovering her work and making it available to the public. Her photographs could have been destroyed or archived, and never seen the light of day. No one would have ever heard of her. She could have faded into obscurity like millions of others. And from what I've heard, she would have preferred it that way. Why does a complete stranger get to decide the value of another's work?

"What made other photographers at the time famous? Knowing the right people? Taking an iconic photo? The art world is a bit arbitrary, don't you think? There are millions of artists all over the world, but even in a few decades, only a select few may have their work displayed in a museum or gallery. All based on someone else's opinion.

"Take Anton Mauve, for instance. He was an artist, and Vincent van Gogh's teacher. He lived and created art at the exact same time. Yet, he and his works are not valued nearly as highly. It's intriguing, really. How one person's style is regarded as more revolutionary than another.

"He was modestly famous when he was alive. Today, his works do reside in museums, among that of others, but he doesn't have his own named after him. And despite their immaculate realism, they are not worth nearly as much as that of his student. His life has not been scrutinized and studied as closely. Was he a lesser artist? Who's to say?

"Is he not as widely remembered because he wasn't eccentric? Because he had his life together? What dictates how someone is remembered? Is it based on how they lived? How they died? What they created? Who they impacted? Who they knew? Maybe there is some bias present, if you think about it.

"Some people never want the spotlight, and are thrust into it. Others strive their whole lives to be famous and revered by many, and never achieve it. And some, who want the spotlight in life, only achieve it after death. While others, who never wished for fame in life, receive it after death anyway. There's no formula. No guarantee of fame or recognition. It's out of our control, for most of us, no matter what we do."

"And which are you, Julia Argent?" Carmen placed her elbow on her leg, allowing her to rest her chin in her hand as she grinned mischievously.

"Pardon?"

"Are you one who strives for the spotlight and a deed that will immortalize you, or someone who would rather fade into obscurity?"

"I just want to make the world a better place in whatever ways I'm able, and learn as much as I can. If I am recognized for my work in life or death, so be it. You?"

"I feel the same way."

"The frequency with which you thrust yourself into the spotlight would beg to differ."

"I need people in the here and now to know I exist. I want to be a reminder to those who would selfishly keep the world's treasures for themselves that I will be a constant thorn in their side as long as I live. I don't need them to fear me, but I need them to know I do not fear them. Playing to the natural need for human's to document and share information and make up stories just adds to the fun."

The conversation had petered off, cups were empty, and the hour was late. Carmen yawned, covering her face with one hand, while the other set her teacup down on the coffee table. "I should probably get going."

"Why don't you stay?" Julia blurted without thinking.

"What? You think I'm afraid of the dark?"

"No! But it's not always safe. I have room here. You could leave in the morning."

"You think  _Carmen Sandiego_  can't take care of herself?"

"There's nothing wrong with being worried about someone!"

"You're worried about a criminal?"

"Is that really what you are?"

"It's what everyone has decided about me"

"Not everyone."

"Not everyone," she echoed. She really hadn't given Julia enough credit. Julia Argent, who should have been, as far as she was concerned, considered one of her enemies. Maybe letting her escape on the train that day had been an accident. But calling her, joining her for coffee and inviting her here, those were not accidents.

It felt strange to have someone worry about her well-being. She supposed that Player, and Ivy, and Zack probably all worried about her, to an extent. They helped keep her safe on missions, risked their lives to ensure her safety. But there was something about this small gesture, this offer to protect her from the night, that felt  _different_. Julia wasn't obligated to care, Carmen wasn't paying her to look out for her, and yet she had.

Julia piped up, rousing Carmen from her thoughts, "My bed is big enough for two, if you don't mind."

Carmen wasn't quite sure if she did mind, which explained her indecisiveness. As far back as she could remember, she'd slept in a bed all by herself. Even as a baby, she inhabited a series of bassinets and cribs and playpens. The operatives of V.I.L.E. weren't exactly known for their familiar affection. Coach Brunt had always offered a few small touches, pats on the head or gently pressing into the small of her back to lead her. But Carmen had been used to it. She'd never felt like something was missing. And yet, since meeting Julia Argent, she strangely found herself craving a higher level of intimacy.

"I don't mind," she finally decided.

"Alright then. I'll clean things up. Bedroom is down the hall to the right. There should be something you can wear in the second drawer of the dresser. Bathroom is on the left."

"Thanks, Jules."

Carmen made her way through the rest of the small apartment, easily finding the indicated rooms. Wood floor gave way to the only carpeted room in the house when she reached the bedroom. Easily finding the dresser, she picked out a pair of loose basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt that looked like someone had done a painting project while wearing it. Very comfortable. Once changed, she observed the bedroom more closely.

On top of the dresser were a few knick-knacks, probably souvenirs of Julia's travels. Memories from places she could say she'd been, even if work kept her from actually enjoying them. A shame. Carmen at least tried to take time to see the sites before moving on to the next city or country. From what she'd gathered from Julia, her antics kept interpol, and perhaps other agencies, on their toes trying to track her down.

Julia entered, regarding her with a quick nod, before grabbing a pair of polyester checkered pants and a snug t-shirt, similar to what Carmen might have worn if she were back in her hotel room.

When she was gone again, Carmen glanced at the bed. A standard queen size, with plenty of room for two. Sitting slightly off center was a book, and Carmen's curiosity piqued when it caught her eye. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that it was actually a sketchbook. With a brief look behind her to see if Julia had returned, she flipped it open.

The first several pages were full of sketches. Cats, buildings, and plants, all arranged haphazardly on the pages. She was about to close it and deposit it back where she found it, when she flipped to the next set of drawings and saw what appeared to be depictions of her own likeness.

She heard the handle turn on the bathroom door, twisting around to face Julia as she entered. "You didn't tell me you were an artist."

"How did you-" she paused in the doorway, peeking at what was in Carmen's hands. Her cheeks tinged pink when she realized what she was looking at. "It's just a hobby," she countered, quickly reaching for the sketchbook.

Carmen gave it up reluctantly. "A very accurate hobby. Great cook, great artist. What can't you do, Julia?" she smirked.

"Plenty, I'm sure," Julia hugged the pages to her chest, flustered by the sudden barrage of flattery. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, moving to stash the book in a nightstand drawer.

They each slipped into their respective sides of the bed, neither very tired but willing to try. There was a lot to think about. The things they'd learned about each other. What more there was to know. How difficult it was to balance their work with their budding friendship. And when they might meet again next.

"Goodnight, Carmen."

"Goodnight, Jules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me with a thesaurus constantly open as I scrounge for yet another word that means “thief” to describe Carmen.
> 
> Feel free to follow my blog at https://carmenxjulia.tumblr.com/ for more CS content!
> 
> Julia's apartment kind of looks like this:  
> https://i.imgur.com/tIRGkyY.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/lpdsb1T.png (just one window though)
> 
> You want the recipe for what Julia cooked?:  
> http://chezbonnefemme.com/french-valentines-day-recipes/
> 
> Anyway see you next chapter! No the rating will not be changing, even if there is only one bed.


	8. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just casually sleep in the same bed as if it doesn’t mean anything. It’s fine.

Carmen thrashed in her sleep, anxious dreams filling her subconscious. Her breath came in rasps, as if she was fighting to get enough air. The commotion eventually roused Julia, when her houseguest's movements removed the comforter from her body.

"Carmen? Carmen?" Julia's hand was on her shoulder, trying to wake her, or at least, draw her far enough out of her subconscious that she settled down. Her skin was damp with sweat, and Julia at first pulled back when she felt the unexpected dampness. "Carmen!" she called, louder.

That was enough to send her bolting upright, whirling on the agent and knocking her back with her shoulder, slamming her balled-up hand into the pillow Julia was laying on, barely missing a direct hit.

Julia yelped, bringing her fists up to shield her face, startled by the unprecedented attack. She waited with bated breath for Carmen's next move, unsure if she was still asleep and dreaming somehow. She stared up at her in the darkness, trying to determine if she should say something or even if she should move at all. She could call her name again, but that might trigger another strike. One that might not miss.

It suddenly became painfully obvious to Julia that she didn't actually know Carmen all that well. Yes, they'd met a couple of times, had intriguing conversations, and even talked about their personal lives a bit. But before they'd met, for all Julia knew Chief and Chase were right, and Carmen Sandiego really was a villain. She had already admitted she stole things in order to return them to their rightful owners, and Julia had bought that. There was evidence it was true, but, there was still a real possibility that she was wrong. And regardless of how she felt, in reality she  _had_  invited an international criminal to stay the night.

Carmen's eyes widened in the darkness, as the fog of sleep lifted and she remembered where she was and who she was with. "Sorry, I- I-" she didn't  _know_  what to say. She'd never shared a bed with anyone in her life that she could recall. She'd never woken up from a nightmare and not been completely alone, left to pace by herself in an empty hotel room or walk the dark streets trying to clear her head. This type of  _companionship_  was so new and foreign and Carmen almost didn't realize her fist was still planted firmly in the pillow and her legs were on either side of Julia, essentially straddling her.

"I'm sorry," she quickly moved off, sliding as far as she could to the other side of the bed. She rested her back against the headboard, curling her knees against her chest as she concentrated on evening out her breathes and returning her heart rate to normal. She'd done a lot of these calming exercises in the past several weeks.

"Bad dream?" Julia's warm, inviting voice pierced the darkness. She propped herself up on her elbow and turned in the direction of her guest.

"Maybe I should go," she ran a hand through her wild mane of hair. "I don't think I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight."

"I can stay up with you, if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that. You need your rest."

"You need it more. You're still recovering."

"Touché."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, really. I've been in plenty of close encounters. I've taken hits from enemies. Fallen off moving vehicles. Jumped from buildings. I never had nightmares about any of that. I never felt afraid until-"

Carmen paused, wondering how much of her life she should let spill out to Julia. Still unsure if she could trust her. And yet, what reason did she even have  _not_  to trust her? Julia Argent, special agent of A.C.M.E., and technically her enemy, had not only agreed to meet up with her once, but twice. And this second time, she'd invited her to her personal residence, actively going out of her way to show she cared by asking her to stay the night. If anything, Julia had every right to be offended, given how much faith and trust she'd put in Carmen, if she had actually known about the conflict going on inside of her head.

"It's fine," she continued. "I didn't die so I shouldn't- I shouldn't be so focused on it. It's over. I know I need to be more careful. I've taken the situation and learned from it. I just got over that coat dream, now this? It's like I can't stop thinking about it. I can't get it out of my head I- I need to get back in the field so I can get focused again. Keep my mind off things."

"Running away won't solve your problems."

Something in what Julia said resonated with Carmen. Running away from the island was what got her here. Running away from V.I.L.E. agents was what got Chase captured. Running from the authorities was why she constantly had to be in hiding. She was always trying to escape from something, someone. Enemies, her past, her feelings. But no matter how much she ran, she never felt like she had gone far enough. She never felt free. No matter where she went, V.I.L.E. would always be a part of her.

"Then what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to-" she stopped, and Julia noted her voice had gotten thicker near the end, a little more hoarse, like some trace of emotion was about to bubble to the surface.

Carmen swallowed the lump in her throat, but her mouth still felt dry.

"-to cope, knowing one of my best friends doesn't even know who I am? Knowing what they did to him is probably my fault. Knowing I put people like Chase in danger, just by their association with me. How can I know I'm not in bed with the enemy? How can I know who to trust? How do I know someone else won't get hurt because of  _me_?"

Julia felt around in the darkness for Carmen's hand, because it felt like the right thing to do in the moment. She clasped it in her own, giving a comforting squeeze to try to reassure the woman next to her. She had yet to have a near-death experience (although given her line of work, she was sure it was only a matter of time), and knew she couldn't begin to imagine the psychological repercussions of such an event.

But empathy, she had, and could offer consolation even if she didn't fully understand. "I'm not your enemy," she began, "I never wanted to be. We both seem to want to do good in the world, just in very different ways. I may not entirely agree with your approach, but, it is often more effective than the efforts of local law enforcement, interpol, or even A.C.M.E. And there are others you work with, right? Your team? They  _must_  believe in you and your cause.

"Sometimes bad things happen to the people you care about. You can't always be there to protect them. And the only way to protect yourself from feeling like things are your fault is to stop caring about  _anyone_. What kind of life is that? We can't just  _stop_  caring. About the people we know. Those we don't, but are trying to protect. You can't blame yourself all the time. People get hurt; on purpose, on accident. It's not your fault. It can be hard to accept things that are out of your control, but eventually you have to. Otherwise you'll spend your whole life worrying, and you  _still_  won't be able to control what's happening all around you."

Carmen let out a long, slow breath as she processed all of what Julia had said. She squeezed Julia's hand, acknowledging its presence and silently communicating her gratitude to the agent. She felt the appendage in her own, the weight, the smoothness; and the feeling that stirred somewhere inside her as she became acutely aware of the touch. She was always so perceptive of the world around her, the people passing by, the way the wind moved the leaves on the trees, how footsteps sounded or the distant barking of a dog. Minute details that others missed were crucial to her precarious escapes, and it was part of what made her the best at V.I.L.E.

"Why am I here?"

"I'm not sure I'm prepared to handle such an existential question at 4 in the morning-"

" _No_. Why am I  _here_? In your apartment? In your bed? You've been chasing after me and I've been avoiding you and now we're just pretending like none of that happened? Acting like your job isn't being compromised and my  _friends_  aren't in danger because of our association?"

"You're the one who initiated contact and suggested we leave out our  _conflicting_ lines of work."

"Yeah. I did," Carmen let out a single " _ha_ " in the dark, that sounded halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "And you, you didn't report me to Interpol or A.C.M.E. or anyone. Why?"

Julia had already asked herself that question, earlier in the week, while anticipating the arrival of the super thief. "You haven't tried to hurt me, so I suppose I haven't had a reason to. And I believe you're doing good work, even if your methods are unorthodox. What do  _you_  gain by stealing from thieves and returning the items without asking any sort of compensation?"

"It has to do with people from my past. They exploit those less fortunate. It's not always about paintings or documents or artifacts. Sometimes it's about trying to starve entire nations to gain control of them. Sometimes it's about destroying pieces of history. The crimes that make the headlines are just the tip of the iceberg. They're actually the ones I worry about the least. Normally when  _they_  steal things they avoid all confrontation with any kind of security. In, and out, silently. Nobody gets hurt. But there are other times when they want to hurt a whole lot of people, risk lives for the sake of their own gain. Their operation is much bigger than thefts of material items."

"That sounds like work talk," Julia yawned, too drowsy to fully grasp the severity of the implications of V.I.L.E.'s operations.

"What can I say. I trust you, Jules."

There was something in the way she said " _Jules_ ", like the word was just a bit more fragile and tender than the rest of her sentence. Or perhaps it was the admission that there was indeed a necessary level of integrity between them. She was certain she trusted Carmen Sandiego- she must, since she had freely offered the woman her home address, and now her personal sleeping quarters.

But something made her hesitate, so instead of saying,  _I trust you too, Carmen_ , she said, "Thank you, Carmen."

"Hm."

A quiet settled between them, because Julia had insisted Carmen stay, and Carmen had obliged. Staying didn't mean falling back asleep was going to be any easier, even as Julia's soft breathing helped to calm Carmen's nerves. It was nice, she decided, to wake up after a bad dream and not be alone. Sure, she'd always been able to call Player, but the  _physical_  presence of another was an entirely different experience.

"How do you usually get back to sleep after a nightmare?"

"I don't, usually. I just get up and start planning for the next mission. There's always time to sleep later."

"What about when you were younger, then? Did your guardian have any remedies or rituals for dealing with bad dreams?"

"Not really," Carmen replied. Comfort hadn't really been in the curriculum at V.I.L.E. Used to dealing with adults, the faculty at the school weren't exactly prepared to care for a child. As for her nannies, well, their role was more that of tutors, and their duties ended at a certain point in the day. Plus, none of them stayed very long, so Carmen never really grew attached. Perhaps that was intentional on the part of V.I.L.E., preventing her from forming close bonds with anyone from the outside.

She thought of Coach Brunt, who she had looked to as a motherly figure for so many years. Who was always so kind and caring towards her. All the times she'd defended her, and how she trained her to be tough. And then she tried to kill her.

Turned out it was Shadowsan, the teacher who always gave her the coldest shoulder, who had found her. Did that make him her father? Carmen didn't exactly have experience with a nuclear family. She'd never called anyone "mom" or "dad" while growing up. But she did have parents, somewhere. Someone had conceived her, two decades ago.

Julia struggled with trying to say the right thing. The topic of parentage appeared to be a touchy subject, and it seemed the general upbringing of Miss Sandiego would have to remain a mystery for now. From how dodgy she'd been regarding the matter, Julia speculated the people who had raised Carmen might somehow be connected to V.I.L.E. What sort of business did a League of Evil have with rearing a child? Were there others out there like Carmen, brought up by thieves to do their dirty work? Is that where its members came from? Children, stolen away and fostered as future villains?

"That's too bad," was what she managed to come up with. "When I was little, my mother would hum softly while she brushed my hair."

"When I couldn't sleep I'd sneak around and explore," Carmen tried to be vague on the details of V.I.L.E. Isle.  _Maybe set up some pranks for the new recruits_ , she thought, but didn't say aloud. Julia already knew too much about her association with the organization, and she had to be careful. Even though she had decided to put her trust in her, the more Julia knew about her past, the more at risk they both were.

"No one ever tucked you back into bed and read you a story or sang you a lullaby?"

"No. The island was a safe haven, away from the rest of the world. I didn't feel like anything could hurt me there. Dreams were just dreams, not reality."

"But isn't it reassuring to have someone there for you when you're having a bad night?"

"I guess I wouldn't know what that's like."

Julia couldn't imagine not having the comfort of a parent. Even now, if she was going through a rough patch in her life, her mother and father were just a phone call away. Although she still did not know the full history of Carmen's childhood, she gathered that she did not have a typical upbringing. Perhaps that helped explain her preference for working  _around_  the law, instead of  _with_  it. Still, she didn't seem too upset that she hadn't grown up in anything resembling a nuclear family.

"Would you like to try?"

"What?"

"My mother's routine."

"How do you mean?"

"Come over here and lay in my lap and see if you can fall back asleep."

Carmen considered for a moment. There wasn't any harm, was there? Julia had bade her to stay, earlier this evening  _and_  when she'd woken up minutes earlier. If she wasn't going to leave, she might as well make the most of the night. And she had to admit, she was curious what it might be like to have some form of normalcy in her life. From what she'd researched and observed, there had never been anything normal about her life. After all, she was the first and only child to grow up on V.I.L.E. isle. But she was happy then, and she had to admit, opposing V.I.L.E. and seeking adventure brought her happiness now.

"Is this alright?" she asked, head coming to rest in the crook where Julia's torso met her legs.

"Mhmm," Julia responded, lightly running her fingers through wavy red hair.

Carmen relaxed, letting herself melt into the touch as Julia began to hum. She felt completely at ease, for what seemed like the first time in her life. Interpol, A.C.M.E., Brunt, and V.I.L.E., all faded away as drowsiness returned to her. Julia had been correct. There was absolutely something soothing about being sung to sleep. For a brief moment, Carmen wondered what it might be like if this became a repeated occurence. If they might meet again, at another time, in another place. Or how their lives might be different if they could be like this forever, and didn't have to go their separate ways. But such frivolous thoughts washed away as she nodded off and returned to dreamland.

Julia, meanwhile, was contemplating how she got here. Perhaps the lack of commitment contributed to her answering Carmen Sandiego's initial message. Maybe it was because Carmen had initiated the first move. But this couldn't last.  _This_  probably wasn't meant to extend beyond the first meeting at the coffee shop, but, here they were. Soon, they would have to return to their lives and their jobs and their casual rendezvous would come to an end.

"Carmen?" she said, softly.

But there was no response, aside from the light sound of her breathing. Julia exhaled, letting herself relax. This situation was certainly… atypical, for her at least. Other than work, Julia mostly kept to herself. She was too busy traveling to really build any solid friendships close to home, and anyway, she preferred to spend her off time reading or refining her other hobbies.

Julia delicately slid back down in her bed, so as not to disturb her guest. Here she was, in a position she would have never imagined herself in. Carmen Sandiego, resting on her shoulder, forehead brushing against her neck. Their fingers intertwined.  _When did that happen?_  she wondered sleepily, not that it really mattered. She yawned once more, letting her eyes fall closed. Maybe this couldn't last. So what? At least they had the night, and, if she was lucky, breakfast in the morning. As she drifted off to sleep, her head leaning against Carmen's, she hoped she'd be lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slaps my hand against Carmen Sandiego This baby can hold so much PTSD.


	9. Fraternize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning goes more and more awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my baby birds! Who's ready for Season 2 on October 1?
> 
> Here's a little update to welcome in the new season.
> 
> And here's to hoping Carmen and Julia interact for more than 60 seconds.

The light creak of hinges followed by the clicking of a closing door roused Carmen from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Julia's form next to her own, but the spot on the bed she had occupied the night before was empty.

Instantly she was awake, throwing back the covers. The next second, she had bolted out of the bedroom into the hallway, heart pounding as she prepared to pursue an adversary. Her mind was going a mile a minute, but the most prevalent thought was  _V.I.L.E. got her._  They had been able to find and track Chase Devineaux; no doubt they traced his connection to Julia Argent as well. Or perhaps Carmen herself had been too bold in making an appearance at her abode. V.I.L.E. could have spies anywhere, and she realized too late just how careless she'd been in coming here, even in plainclothes.

She rounded the corner, expecting the apartment to be empty, and came almost face to face with Julia as she was turning away from locking the front door. Almost, because there was still space between them; unfortunately, it was not enough for Carmen to stop in time. She tripped over herself in an effort to slow her momentum, her palms slamming into the door on either side of Julia's head, which prevented her from crashing full-force into the other woman.

Julia yelped, flinching as she braced for impact, clutching the bag in her arms. She certainly had not been expecting her guest to come barreling towards her as soon as she entered her home. Several moments of tense silence passed before she dared open her eyes.

The red-head stared at her, breathing slightly labored, arms stinging from the impact. Adrenaline coursed through the scarlet outlaw, as she struggled to process the fact that Julia was  _here_ , and safe, and not in the clutches of V.I.L.E. Every action, every plan her mind had thought up in the span of a few seconds, crumbled away as reality set in.

"Good morning?" Julia ventured.

Carmen shook her head, feeling like she was coming out of a daze. She pushed off from the door, stepping back and momentarily stumbling over her own feet. She cleared her throat, "Good morning," tangling her hands together behind her back as she rocked on her heels.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No I- I'm just glad you're safe."

"Okay," Julia gave her one last concerned glance before making her way into the kitchen. She set down the bundle in her arms, before addressing Carmen again. "There are towels in the hall closet if you need, and you can feel to use anything in the bathroom to freshen up. I'm going to get started on breakfast."

Carmen turned on her heels without a word, grateful for a reason to excuse herself from this awkward situation. She'd only taken a step when Julia's voice caused her to pause.

"Oh, and-" she held out something long and plastic looking, which Carmen took with hardly a thought, quickly discovering that it was a packaged toothbrush, "-since I was out I thought you might need this."

Carmen smiled, mumbling a "thank you", before scampering off to get ready.

It dawned her, once a towel had been acquired and she'd stepped into the shower, that Julia had been thinking of her while she was out.  _A toothbrush_  was such a small gesture, hardly worth dwelling on, and yet, Carmen found herself doing exactly that.

The significance of gifts was usually lost on Carmen. She understood, to some extent, others want for material items or objects of affection. The only thing she'd ever really owned, besides some dresses as a child and her uniform when she was older, was her set of matryoshka dolls. Even then, she'd left them behind when she'd fled the isle, so her attachment to them was debatable. At the end of the day, presents weren't really her thing - giving or receiving.

But a basic necessity wasn't a  _present_ , per se. Not in the typical sense, anyway. It wasn't exactly unique or overly personal. Today wasn't any kind of special holiday that would involve the giving of gifts. On the other hand, did the fact that it was unexpected designate it as such? She couldn't be sure. Did it really matter?

Any time she needed something, Player was there to assist. Helping her find a place to call "home" while she settled into life in the real world outside of V.I.L.E.. Bridging the communication gap between herself and Ivy and Zack. Providing her with necessary clothing, tools, identification, and other basic essentials. She'd relied on him, from the moment she left V.I.L.E. Isle, even until today.

His persistent worrying was comforting, in its own way. It was nice to have someone looking out for her, here on the outside. Someone to talk to when she was lonely. He'd known her before she'd met the twins, and before all of this Julia business.

_Julia…_

She briefly reflected on the night before, but what was really on her mind was how her host had somehow managed to slip away this morning. She was normally overly alert, prone to startling awake at the slightest noise outside her room. And yet, lying in Julia's bed, she slept more soundly than she ever thought was possible, for her. She'd felt safe and calm, here in the heart of Poitiers, wrapped in the agent's arms. So relaxed and cozy that not even Julia's subtle movements as she left the bed could wake her.  _How surprising_ , she mused, pushing the curious event out of her mind for now.

Clean, dry, and with hair and teeth brushed, Carmen reached for her earpiece. It was about time she checked in with her youngest comrade.

"How's it going, Player?"

"Well, well. It's about time, Red."

"Good morning to you too."

"I suppose 3am counts as morning even if I haven't gone to bed yet."

"Your sleep habits still haven't changed, I see."

"Haven't had a consistent sleep schedule since I met you, Red. Gotta keep up with all those foreign timezones."

"As if it was any better  _before_  you met me, White Hat," Carmen chuckled.

"So, how was your evening? Anything  _interesting_  happen?" he quipped.

"Nothing of note. We had dinner and then talked for awhile after."

"And?"

"And  _nothing_  Player."

"Nothing except being in her house all night."

"It's an apartment."

"Ah, so it  _is_ true. You know Red, just because your communicator is off doesn't mean I don't have a bead on your location at all times."

Carmen knew that. She'd always known it. It might have slipped her mind in the midst of everything, but it wasn't like him being constantly aware of her local was anything knew. And Player was absolutely right; constantly having a feed of her every movement helped ensure her safety. Still, it wasn't something she'd considered when she'd thought about making a friend outside of "work" or having actual personal time. But in this case, it didn't really matter.

"It's not like that," she wasn't even exactly sure what Player was implying, but, whatever it was wasn't the reality. She was telling the truth about "nothing of note" having happened.

"Whatever you say, Red. Don't get into this too deep. You're really flirting with the enemy here."

" _Player_ ," she hissed. "We did not- we are not- It was just dinner!"

"So where are you now?"

Carmen stared at herself in the mirror, her silence speaking volumes. So they'd had dinner, so what? So she'd slept over, so what? So Julia was a part of A.C.M.E. and technically her adversary,  _so what_? None of it mattered, in the long run. After today, they'd probably go their separate ways. Maybe never speak again. Her stoic expression faltered. They had just begun to get to know each other and their budding relationship was already about to be over. The past couple of weeks, Carmen had been ignoring that reality, but now, it was too close not to face.

"In her bathroom," she gathered herself, "Getting ready to have breakfast."

"After having a sleepover."

"Okay, there is nothing going on between us!"

"Does  _she_  know that?"

Silence, again. Because that was a factor Carmen hadn't considered. She'd been so absorbed in  _her_  feelings about the entire thing that she hadn't stopped to think about what Julia might be thinking.  _Where_  Julia thought this was heading. Carmen knew where they stood. She knew where they had to stand, and continue standing. Due to their opposing professions, there was a clear line of familiarity that they  _could not cross_. At least, Carmen hoped Julia was cognizant of that as well.

But was this invitation to dinner, this staying over and breakfast and everything, all some kind of "move?" Actions Julia had initiated that indicated her desire for something  _beyond_  friendship? Suddenly, Carmen found herself doubting their silent understanding of just how far into intimacy this relationship could tred.

"She cooked," was all Carmen could come up with to keep Player from waiting any longer.

He whistled. "Sounds a little romantic."

"Come on, Player. You know I don't have time for that sort of thing. We're just friends."  _At least, she hoped that's all they were._

"So you  _don't_  want me to tell Zack and Ivy about your date?"

"Best to keep this low key for now," she decided not to correct the word he'd used to describe her and Julia's  _meeting_.

"Sure thing, Carmen. But if this becomes a regular occurrence, you'll have to tell them eventually."

"Don't worry. It won't be," she felt something clench in her stomach at the assurance, but fought it back. It wouldn't be. It  _couldn't_  be. "I've got to go."

"Keep me posted, Red. I still worry about you."

"I know, Player. Thanks."


	10. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Carmen grow closer than ever, and yet, so much further apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaatttt a double update? Well, honestly, I wasn’t sure I was going to get this finished before the new season dropped. But I think this helps put everything into a nice conclusion-esque state that naturally bridges the time between seasons 1 and 2.
> 
> We'll see what happens in Season 2 and where this can go. ^_^

Carmen took a deep breath, staring down at the water droplets clinging to the side of the sink, and finally let it go with an audible  _woosh_  when she couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran a hand through her long, flowing hair, examining it in the mirror before deciding against putting it up.

She picked up the toothbrush Julia had given her, inspecting it and turning it over a couple of times, before setting it to the side on the counter. She had no need for extra baggage. She traveled light.

The faint smell of coffee wafted into the room, signifying that the morning meal must nearly be ready. Carmen twisted the knob on the bathroom door, opening it as her steps subconsciously led her out to the kitchen and living room area. She wasn't ready to face Julia, or the inevitable end of their time together. But she couldn't dawdle in her preparations for the day any longer, and keep her host waiting.

Julia had just set out a plate of baguette slices, along with a jar of jam and dish of butter, and a cup of steaming coffee at each place setting. It was a modest spread, fairly typical of the French's first meal of the day. She turned and smiled when she heard Carmen's light footfalls approaching.

Carmen returned the expression, settling into the same seat she had occupied the previous night. It was all very natural and domestic, as if they'd had dozens of breakfasts together, and this was just another in a long line of meals and encounters to come.

But that wasn't true, was it?

"Help yourself," Julia offered, and the two of them partook of bread and jam and coffee for several minutes in silence.

"Sorry, about last night," the Crimson Phantom finally piped up.

"Sorry for what?"

"For waking you. I don't usually-"

 _Have nightmares_ , she wanted to say, but that was a lie. There was the recurring coat dream that had plagued her for years, and just when she'd been rid of it, another bad dream reared up and filled her subconscious. "-sleep with other people."

Julia cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, wondering if that was really the choice of words Carmen meant to use.

Carmen responded with an equally quizzical look back, running through the sentence she had just uttered, when it dawned on her. Color flushed to her cheeks, "That's not what I-"

Her host put her hand over her mouth as a smile evolved into a giggle. Carmen smirked as well, finding enjoyment in her own blunder. Or perhaps, her happiness came from seeing Julia finally relaxing and being just the tiniest bit vulnerable. She had seemed, from the moment Carmen met her, apprehensive and reserved, while at the same time serious and focused. Even in their casual conversation, the most she offered up was a rare smile, as she chatted on about some topic of interest or another. To see her nearly laugh seemed a special privilege she felt lucky to be privy to.

"It's alright," Julia assured, a grin still evident on her face as she bit into a slice of bread.

"I am surprised a charming young woman such as yourself doesn't have gentlemen callers lined up around the block," Carmen teased. Despite her word mishap, she found herself in unexpectedly high spirits.

Julia raised an eyebrow, but responded in equal jest, "I don't think I'd want that."

"Too busy being a bookworm to pursue a romantic relationship?"

"Well, yes, and because I prefer the company of- of o-other women," she cast her eyes down, studying the dwindling foam on her coffee. Julia felt her face heat up, like she'd told a dirty secret. It wasn't a secret, really, but she was well aware she still lived in a day and age where many were judgemental of such trivial things. She wouldn't have pegged Carmen Sandiego to be the type to criticize a person for something like this, but one never knew.

"You don't say."

Her reaction was impossible to gauge from her tone alone, so Julia lifted her gaze back to the face of her guest. She was met with a coy, playful smile and half lidded eyes, and felt her blush creep from her cheeks to her ears. She tried to swallow, feeling her throat go dry, and when that didn't help, she reached for her coffee.

"What about you?" she asked, trying and failing to hide her entire face behind her cup.

"I don't know," Carmen paused, thinking on the question. "I guess I never thought about it. Kind of been busy stopping bad guys since I left home. Doesn't exactly leave me with a lot of free time for romance."

"That's too bad," Julia spouted, before she could stop herself.

"Why?"

"The idea of sharing a life with someone is lovely, don't you think? Waking up and having their face be the first thing you see every morning. Cuddling lazily on the couch while you both read. Deciding what color to repaint your home. Picking out a dog or some other pet together. Not everyone is into that sort of thing, but I think it's nice. If you can find someone."

"Is there anyone you have your eye on currently?"

"Goodness, no, but I still have plenty of time. I just started my career and honestly a relationship would be a lot to balance right now. Plus, I'm away from home too much. It wouldn't be fair."

"What about someone you already worked with, like on the force?"

The only woman with whom Julia had had significant interaction with at A.C.M.E. was Chief. Not that she would entirely rule her out, and  _maybe_ she'd entertained the idea, but Chief was older, probably not interested, and besides, they'd never even met in person. "I don't think there's anyone there who would be a good fit. Too much at risk to mix business and pleasure."

"Yet here we are."

There was that coy smile, back again. That sly smirk that much as she tried to deny it, was drawing Julia in. Was Carmen Sandiego actually  _flirting_  with her? No. No, no, no. Not possible. They hardly knew each other. They worked on completely different sides of the law. They shouldn't even be meeting like this. And yet-

Here they were.

She decided it was time to direct the conversation in a more neutral direction.

"I guess since you're all healed you'll go back to your work," she watched Carmen briefly as she dabbed her napkin on the corners of her mouth, before occupying herself with the completely random patterns the crumbs on her plate had made. She avoided eye contact, trying to ignore the obvious answer she knew was coming.

"I guess I will."

Reality came crashing in around Julia, as it finally dawned on her that she'd been living in a fantasy land for the last several days. There was no possible way that this meeting in secret could continue. It shouldn't have even begun in the first place! It was so  _crazy_  that she'd taken that first leap in calling Carmen, and then actually meeting with her. It was even crazier that she'd kept on seeing her, that she  _wanted_  to keep seeing her and spending time with her.

"You could join me, you know," Carmen's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?"

"We could use an addition to the team. Someone like you, who's smart and has an avid love of history."

"I can't. I'm not a thief. I'm not-"

"A criminal? You  _know_  that's not what I do. You were the first person on the outside to figure it out. You believed in me when no one else on the force would."

"But nobody else is willing to see the truth. Besides, Inspector Devineaux- A.C.M.E.- they all need me."

"What if  _I_ need you, Jules?"

"After more than a year of successful missions on your own? Somehow I doubt I'd be of any auxiliary assistance," she tried to sound cheery, tried to brush off the forwardness of such a request, tried to ignore the part of her that considered the offer for a fleeting second.

"Right,"  _Of course_. Of course she was talking about the missions. Of course the success of her war against V.I.L.E., and Julia's exceptional competency, were viable reasons for inviting her to join them. She hadn't consulted Player or Ivy or Zack first, and the latter two literally had no idea she'd been hanging out with the enemy, but surely they wouldn't mind. Anyway, Julia had declined, so she wasn't going to press the issue.

"Carmen- I'm sorry."

"No. I should have known better. My line of work isn't for everyone," she smiled wanly, trying to pretend like everything was okay. "Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome," she pushed her chair out, standing, pausing long enough for Julia to offer an understanding nod and an almost guilty-looking expression of apology as Carmen passed her by on her way to the door.

Carmen wasn't bad, nor evil in any sense of the word. Truthfully, the offer to join her was tempting, but… What she did and how she operated were still technically illegal, and it didn't seem like she was inclined to change her methods any time soon. Still, Julia wished there was something she could do, some way she could help the Scarlet Outlaw. But, to do so would compromise her reputation and her career. To do so would be fraternizing with the enemy. As if she wasn't already doing exactly that.

"Agency to Classify & Monitor Evildoers."

"Wh-"

"A.C.M.E."

It took Carmen a moment to put the pieces together and process what Julia had blurted out. Even when she figured it out, a response eluded her, so she merely stared quizzically at the agent, hoping for more of an explanation.

"It probably won't do much good. Their organization is very secure."

She was  _probably_  right, but at least it was something new. Something Player might be able to use. She didn't have time to reflect on  _why_  Agent Julia Argent was helping her. "Thanks, all the same."

"Carmen-"

"Yes?"

Julia faltered. She tried, in the brief moments she was given before the silence lingered on for too long, to study Carmen's face. To take in how her hair fell around her shoulders, it's fierce color, the way her eyes sparkled, how red those perfect lips were-

There were several things she  _wanted_  to say, and knew she shouldn't. She wanted to express how nice this had all been, and how she'd loved getting to know Carmen, and how she couldn't wait to see her again. She wanted to invite her out, another time, to another place. She shoved that want down, knowing it was only a matter of time, a  _very short_  matter of time, before they would find themselves forced to be at odds again.

So instead of saying something elaborate about how she  _wished_  things could be, or some detailed compliment about her charming appearances, she landed on something simple.

"Be careful."

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this in the dead of night to get it finished before Season 2 aired shot me right back to high school where I would put off essays until the day before they were due and then ace them so like this chapter might suck or it might be my greatest masterpiece but I’ll let y’all be the judge.


End file.
